Le Survivant
by MimiNuri
Summary: Harry Potter était un nom difficile à porter, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait vous dire le contraire. Surtout quand ses différents surnoms devenaient simplement des faits, car maintenant il était même l'unique Survivant.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

Ils avaient tous préparés. Certes la cité serait engloutie, mais ils allaient réussir à la préserver, car sans elle, ils mouraient tous. Ce n'était pas tant que la cité possédait quelque chose qui soit plus cher que la vie de ses habitants, mais simplement, s'ils venaient à s'enfuir par bateau, une armée les attendait sur les côtes pour les exterminer. Ils n'auraient même pas eu le temps d'accoster. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la trahison d'un des leurs, ils s'étaient tous préparé. Chacun avait son rôle à jouer, chacun une place à prendre, chacun serait important, si une personne dérogeait à ses obligations, toute l'entreprise serait vaine. Mais plus que tout, celui qui jouerait vraiment le rôle décisif, se tenait précisément au centre de la ville. C'était lui aussi qui avait le moins de chance de survivre à cette entreprise, mais également celui qui avait le moins à perdre, comme on s'était efforcé de le lui rappeler.

Le grand prêtre, encore ce matin, s'était assuré qu'il n'oublie pas ce pourquoi il était toujours en vie. Certes il était un atlante, mais il avait vécu la plupart de sa vie à l'extérieur. Il était juste un métèque, un barbare, et s'il était accepté dans l'enceinte de la cité, s'était uniquement parce qu'il était seul membre de la famille royal encore en vie. Tous les autres étaient morts, assassinés. Si lui-même avait survécu, c'était uniquement grâce à ses parents qui l'avait confié à un pécheur le long de la côte métèque, le soir-même ils s'étaient également fait assassiner, le laissant seul chez des étrangers alors qu'il n'était qu'âgé d'un an.

Dire qu'il eut la vie dure n'aurait été qu'un doux euphémisme, mais en ce temps-là, la guerre rodait à tous les coins de rue, et le simple fait d'avoir un toit et de quoi survivre était déjà une prouesse, aussi ne s'était-il jamais plaint.

Les atlantes l'avaient oublié, jusqu'à ce que les dissensions reprennent et qu'on cherche à repourvoir la famille royale. Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu atteindre le noyau de la ville, ils avaient été poliment congédié, pour ne pas dire mit dehors à coup de pied au cul, par les défenses du palais. Seule la royauté pouvait atteindre cet endroit. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas souvenus de lui tout de suite, non, loin de là. Il avait fallu qu'ils mettent en branle tout le processus de succession d'un nouveau roi et par la même d'une nouvelle famille royale, avant de se rendre compte que l'accès leur était refusé, car un membre était toujours vivant. Seulement à cet instant s'étaient-ils enfin souvenus de la disparition du jeune Harry James Potter.

Ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé tout de suite, seulement lorsqu'il avait atteint ces onze printemps. Et alors qu'ils auraient dus le tuer pour pouvoir réitérer le processus inachevé et désigner une nouvelle famille royale, les ennuis avaient commencés. Un atlante, Tom Elvis Jedusor, s'était mis en tête que le trône lui appartenait, et puisqu'il ne pourrait atteindre cet objectif par une procédure standard, il avait réuni une armée venue des cotes de l'Europe pour envahir Atlantide. On ne sait comment, il avait réussi à monter tous les royaumes, empires et même la Grèce contre les Atlantes et ceux-ci venaient dans l'objectif de tout détruire.

Ils avaient réfléchis à un moyen de se protéger sans faire un massacre tout d'abord, car ils avaient la puissance nécessaire pour éradiquer cette armée qui avançait vers eux, mais ils n'étaient pas pour un génocide pur et simple. Ils étudièrent donc la mise au point d'un bouclier pour la ville, qui repousserait les envahisseurs ou ceux qui menaceraient la sureté de la ville, ainsi ils pourraient rester à l'abri dans la ville et attendre que leurs assaillants s'épuisent sans pour autant les tuer. C'étaient la meilleure idée qu'ils n'aient jamais eut. En réalité Tom, qui se faisait désormais appelé Voldemort, n'avait jamais eu l'intention de raser Atlantide, il avait juste eux besoin d'une menace suffisamment grande pour mettre les atlantes en émois et ainsi être entendu, car ce n'était pas les hommes qu'il menaçait de déchainer contre les atlantes, mais pire, la nature. Il avait trouvé un dispositif lui permettant d'extraire la magie des atlantes mourant en sa présence et qui renvoyait celle-ci dans le réceptacle magique le plus proche. Le réceptacle pouvant être un objet ou une personne, donc un autre atlante, et en l'occurrence Voldemort lui-même. Il avait dès lors organisé les assassinats de la famille royale et ainsi récupérer leur signature magique.

Même s'il ne pouvait contrôler complétement le noyau qui nécessitait du sang royal, il était capable d'utiliser le générateur de marée, petit bijou de la technologie atlante qui leur assurait un contrôle totale sur l'océan, qui lui fonctionnait avec la magie. C'était le seul outil que les atlantes s'étaient autorisés à créer qui changeait les conditions météorologiques. Et même si elle faisait la fierté de tous les atlantes, en ce jour funeste, ils regrettèrent tous sa création et de ne pas avoir écouté les vociférations de leur tristement célèbre oracle, Sybille Trelawney. Elle avait hurlé qu'un tel pouvoir entre des mains humaines ne présageait rien de bon déjà d'un point de vue logique, et elle avait même énoncé une prophétie à ce sujet, mais tout le monde l'avait dénigré. Elle avait alors quitté Atlantide pour se rendre sur une ile nommé Delphes, la suite resta dans les annales.

Quant à Harry, il était le seul qui pouvait encore contrôler le noyau, et s'il venait à mourir, personne ne pourrait donc arrêter Voldemort, c'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à survivre dans ce milieu hostile qu'était Atlantide. Et en ce jour, il devait utiliser l'énergie magique du noyau d'Atlantide pour alimenter le bouclier qui serait créé par tous les atlantes. Ils avaient entourés la ville, formant une gigantesque farandole pour délimiter le bouclier.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra, il pouvait sentir la signature magique de chacun des atlantes, et imagina qu'un cercle d'énergie pure ce formait en suivant les contours de la ville, puis il s'imagina que le cercle s'étendait vers le ciel, afin de former une demi sphère. Quand celle-ci fut formé, il l'imagina alors se compléter en prenant racine dans le sol et en complétant la sphère.

On entendait un crépitement dans l'air, et les atlantes s'émerveillèrent devant la ligne blanche qui apparaissait derrière eux, puis ils la virent s'étendre et s'élever protégeant ainsi leur foyer comme une fine pellicule de papier. Puis une fois le dôme compléter, ils entendirent la terre trembler et virent le dôme se prolonger dans le sol et déchirer la croute terrestre.

Harry inspira un grand coup et entama la partie la plus délicate. Modeler la magie qu'il avait libérer. Pour l'instant il avait juste établi une sphère de magie, elle ne faisait absolument rien de spécial. Elle délimitait juste une zone. Il appliqua donc ce que le grand prêtre lui avait demandé, un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Ignorant les cris de Voldemort, qu'il sentait activer la machine des marées ainsi que son dispositif spécial tout en s'approchant de lui, il continua ce qu'il avait à faire. Voldemort lui avait dit que de toute façon peut lui importait de devoir tuer tous les habitants d'Atlantide, cela lui ferait plus de magie pour ensuite asservir le monde. Sa seule chance était donc de finir le bouclier à temps.

Il partit de l'endroit où il se situait, le centre de la cité et de la sphère. Il ordonna à la magie de préserver la cité et ses habitants. Il l'appliqua à une sphère d'un rayon d'un mètre environ autour de lui, puis laissa la sphère grandir et assimiler la magie présente en dehors, pour lui donner les même propriétés. Ainsi la sphère grossit petit à petit. Voldemort n'aurait perçu aucun changement, celui-ci n'était pas visible à l'œil nu, mais la sphère continue à grossir, l'atteignant et le réduisant à l'état de poussière, car il était une menace pour les habitants de la zone déjà sous protection, en l'occurrence Harry lui-même. Et la sphère ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arriva aux limites prédéfinis par Harry, le halo blanc prenant une teinte bleu.

La protection d'Atlantide était achevée au moment même où l'enfer se déchainait sur l'océan vidant Harry de ses réserves magiques. Les vagues se soulevèrent engloutissant la cité dans un fracas retentissant, alors qu'Harry perdait connaissance se tenant maintenant tout seul au milieu de la cité. Juste avant de voir le noir, il sentit étrangement ses réserves, qu'il avait épuisés jusqu'à la moindre goutte lui assurant ainsi une mort certaine, se restaurer subitement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il était bien incapable de dire ce qu'il c'était passé. Il n'avait pas bougé de là où il se tenait au moment de la création du bouclier, et il fut fort heureux de constater, en levant les yeux au ciel, que celui-ci était toujours bien en place. Par contre, il était étonné d'être toujours en vie. Il savait que le processus de création était censé avoir épuisé sa magie. Puis lorsqu'il vit une étrange machine par terre, à quelques mètres, il se rappela du moyen de Voldemort pour obtenir plus de magie, et, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la portée de la machine, puisque Voldemort était mort juste à côté de sa machine, celle-ci avait transféré sa magie dans le récipient le plus proche, Harry, le sauvant donc de la mort.

Mais pourtant il ne devrait être encore en vie, à moins qu'il ne se soit évanoui que quelques minutes. Car assurément, même si le rituel ne l'avait pas achevé, les autres atlantes se chargeraient de le faire. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus aucune raisons de le garder en vie et auraient tout le loisir de se choisir une nouvelle famille royale.

Harry se leva, et décida de partir à la rencontre de son destin. Il ramassa le dispositif étrange, mais ne prit pas le temps de l'examiner. Au fur et à mesure de son avancé, il prit conscience que la cité était étrangement calme, n'aurait-elle pas dû être au contraire, pleine de bruit de célébration, de joie, ou autre profusions de bons sentiments ? Ce fut seulement quand il arrivant enfin au bord de la ville, à la limite du bouclier qu'il se rendit à l'évidence. En voyant les vêtements éparpillés dans tous les coins et la même fine poudre blanche qu'il avait remarquée à côté de la machine dans les anciens vêtements de Voldemort, qu'Harry accepta. Il tomba, genoux à terre, et partit dans un rire hystérique, alors que sur ses joues perlaient des larmes.

Il avait été le seul habitant dans la sphère au départ, et puisque tous les autres atlantes souhaitaient le voir mort pour pouvoir changer de famille royale, le bouclier avait fait son office, et protégé ses habitants de la menace, en étant tellement performant, que maintenant il ne restait plus qu'Harry.

De ce cataclysme, il était le seul survivant.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure :<strong> Après en avoir parlé, je post enfin ce prologue pour l'idée de cross-over que j'avais entre Hp et Tw.

J'ai tout d'abord deux annonces à faire.

Ce chapitre n'est pas « bétaed » Ma béta étant malade pour le moment. Si quelqu'un souhaite candidater à ce poste pour cette fic, il n'y a pas de problème !

Je finirai cette fic, mais les chapitres seront poster à intervalle irrégulier. D'une part parce CQEVN (pour les « non-initiés » Celui-Qui-Voulait-Être-Normal) est ma fic « prioritaire », d'autre part parce qu'en ce moment est accessible un sondage sur mon profil pour savoir quel fic vous aimeriez voir continuer entre celle-ci et l'autre idée que j'avais.

Bien entendu, je finirai ces trois fic, c'est juste pour me donner un ordre d'idée, pour laquelle devrais publier d'abord.

Sur ce, je vais maintenant donner des petites précisions concernant cette fic.

Tous ce qui s'est passé dans les livres, « s'est passé » avant ce prologue.

En clair, atlante=sorcier.

Et les événements marquant du bouquin sont arrivé à Ryry avec les changements imposés par le lieu et l'époque et la trame de mon histoire. En exemple, La Ford volante dans le livre 2, serait un chariot et non une voiture.

Evidemment, je reviendrais sur certains évènements au fil de la fic, je les expliciterais en long en large en travers, mais au moins cela vous donne déjà un ordre d'idée de ce qui s'est passé dans la prime jeunesse d'Harry ^^

Je me doute qu'il reste encore bcp de questions, mais je pense avoir suffisamment palabré pour le moment.

Sur ce, je dis bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs, Rebonjour aux anciens, et patience à ceux qui désespèrent d'avoir la suite de CQEVN, et qui sont venu voir ce chapitre, uniquement pour en avoir des nouvelles ^^

Pour toutes réclamations cliquez sur le petit bouton du dessous !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Spoiler T7, futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Il atterrit sans douceur, ses fesses heurtant lourdement le sol duveteux. Un peu sonné, il resta un moment allongé dans l'herbe pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Alors que ses souvenirs remontaient peu à peu il se redressa brusquement, n'ayant qu'une hâte, explorer les environs. Il était enfin sorti d'Atlantide !

La ville n'avait rien perdu de toute sa grandeur durant toutes ses années, la magie faisant ce pourquoi elle avait été invoquée. Elle s'était aussi occupée d'Harry, étant le seul habitant de la cité, la magie n'avait qu'une personne à « chouchouter ». Pour s'assurer de sa santé mentale, elle avait par exemple recréé un simili de plusieurs personnes dont Harry gardait un souvenir assez vivace, de cette façon il pouvait interagir avec des personnes qu'il avait connu, mais qui était morte avant l'incident ; car de tous les atlantes encore vivants dans la cité à ce moment-là aucun ne faisait partie du petit groupe d'amis qu'il s'était fait, sinon la magie les aurait épargnés.

Il vivait donc jusqu'à présent dans l'Atlantide, avec pour seule compagnie, la magie et ses similis, ainsi que les gardiens. Ces derniers étaient devenus absolument insupportables. Avant l'incident, ils étaient déjà surprotecteurs puisqu'il était le dernier membre de la famille royale, mais c'était devenu bien pire ensuite. En utilisant l'énergie du noyau, il avait également libéré les gardiens qui ne pouvaient auparavant sortir du palais, là où l'énergie du noyau restait enfermée. Ils pouvaient donc circuler librement dans l'enceinte du bouclier, mais s'ils en sortaient, non seulement ils seraient écrasés par la pression de l'eau entourant la cité, mais ils ne fonctionneraient plus, n'ayant plus accès à l'énergie du noyau. Hors la première contrainte dérangeait également Harry, il était donc coincé avec les gardiens.

Lorsqu'enfin il avait réussi à se donner assez de courage pour suggérer la possibilité qu'il rejoigne la terre ferme, ailleurs que sous une bulle de magie, un débat avait éclaté. Les gardiens étaient contre, voulant assurer la protection d'Harry et lui-même n'arrivait plus à endurer le manque de contact humain. Ce fut finalement la magie qui donna son avis à travers les similis et trancha.

Sa fonction était de s'assurer de la protection d'Harry et de la ville. Pour la ville, elle avait juste à maintenir le bouclier pour résister à la pression de l'eau et à renouveler l'air qui s'y trouvait. Elle s'occupait également du ménage, on pouvait presque considérer que la poussière n'existait plus dans cette cité. Elle se chargeait aussi de contrôler les déplacements de la cité, celle si étant complétement détachée de la terre, elle suivait les courants marins quand la magie ne s'en occupait pas. Et depuis quelques années, ceux de la surface cherchaient justement l'Atlantide et n'ayant pas que des intentions louables, la magie se chargeait de s'éloigner le plus possible de toute forme de vie. Ainsi la cité était en sureté et la magie n'avait eu que très peu de choses à faire.

Elle employait donc tout le reste de son « temps » à s'occuper d'Harry. Elle avait en commun avec les gardiens les soucis de sa protection. Mais si les gardiens s'occupaient seulement de le protéger des dangers extérieurs, la magie elle, faisait également tout le reste. D'abord sur le plan physique, grâce à ses similis, elle pouvait interagir sur les productions alimentaires de la cité, et s'assurer qu'Harry mange toujours sainement. Elle s'occupait également de sa fatigue et des petites blessures qu'il pouvait s'infliger en prenant une feuille de papier par exemple. Elle veillait à ce qu'il soit toujours au meilleur de sa forme, à tel point qu'elle avait poussé la chose, jusqu'à régénérer ses cellules mortes, stoppant ainsi le processus de vieillissement d'Harry.

Il était bien connu que les atlantes avaient découvert le secret de l'immortalité, mais tous hormis le roi avaient été interdits de l'utiliser, pour des raisons principalement politiques, puisque seul le roi devait être éternel. C'était à partir de cette époque que les bains de sang avaient commencé dans les lignées royales. Il était simplement impossible que le roi reste à jamais sur son trône, car malgré tout, il restait d'abord un homme, et les hommes n'étaient pas faits pour être éternels, tout comme leurs empires. La découverte de l'immortalité avait simplement signé la chute de l'empire Atlante.

D'ailleurs en se souvenant de ce petit détail, il était devenu évident de savoir comment Voldemort avait rallié les métèques à sa cause. Qui ne rêvait pas de découvrir le secret de l'immortalité ? Tout ce plan fomenté par le fameux Lord Noir, n'avait que cet objectif en vue.

Mais Harry était très attaché à son indépendance, il ne supportait pas d'être assisté, et ne voulait rien devoir à personne. Les « amis » à qui il avait accordé sa confiance soit l'avaient trahis, soit étaient morts. Ainsi, il avait simplement refusé toute aide venant de la magie, ou du moins celle dont il avait conscience. Ils avaient même fini par passer une sorte d'accord. Harry ferait lui-même les corvées ménagères ou autres tâches qui lui semblaient indispensables pour pouvoir s'autogérer et la magie serait autorisée à faire le reste. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait pu occuper ses journées d'une autre façon, et il avait utilisé cet argument dans presque tous les débats qu'il avait pu avoir aussi bien avec la magie que les gardiens.

La vie en Atlantide était clairement ennuyeuse, mais il lui avait tout de même fallu plus de deux mois pour oser émettre l'envie de sortir. Et si la magie envisageait cette possibilité, c'était uniquement car elle voyait bien que la santé mentale de son protégé commençait à faiblir. Personne ne pouvait restez sain d'esprit quand une telle situation arrivait. Elle s'était donc employée à trouver _la_ solution.

Elle y parvint au bout de 4 minutes 27 secondes et 31 centièmes de seconde.

S'il voulait partir, Harry devait être complétement autonome.

Et pour cela il y avait trois points qu'Harry se devait de pouvoir accomplir avant qu'elle ne le déclare apte.

Le premier, pouvoir s'occuper de lui-même, point qu'Harry avait déjà validé, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il tenait à faire les choses par lui-même.

Le deuxième, il devait être capable de se protéger. Elle avait convenu avec les gardiens qu'il en serait capable lorsqu'il serait à même de battre un gardien et par là même, pouvoir assurer sa propre sécurité.

Le troisième, il devait être érudit. Le savoir était le point clé si l'on voulait survivre. Certes, contre une brute épaisse qui déciderait de vous cogner dessus sans s'arrêter, il serait de très peu d'utilité, mais si l'on était suffisamment instruit, on ne se retrouvait même pas dans ce genre de situation.

Bien entendu, les gardiens n'avaient cure de cet aspect, mais cela leur faisait une raison de plus de garder leur charge, personne n'avait donc objecté. Et bien qu'Harry n'ait toujours pas eu le droit de sortir, ce jour-là il fut pleinement satisfait. Car il avait trouvé un objectif, quelque chose qui l'avait fait tenir pendant, des jours, des mois, des années. Une simple pensée, celle qui changeait tout.

Je sortirais.

Il s'était raccroché à cette idée, à tel point qu'elle était devenue sa seule raison de vivre. Il avait même accepté de laisser la magie se charger de tout, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait même plus, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il en était arrivé au point où il était littéralement alimenté par la magie, tout ça pour gagner plus de temps, pour sortir au plus vite, pour revoir le soleil, les nuage, le ciel bleu, rouge, orange ou encore rose, revoir des oiseaux voler et encore tellement d'autre choses.

Perdant la notion même de temps, il enchainait les entrainements, qu'ils soient physiques ou psychiques, sans jamais s'arrêter, puisqu'il ne ressentait plus la fatigue, et heureusement ! L'humanité étant en pleine extension, c'était tout juste s'il arrivait à assimiler en un jour les découvertes qui se faisaient aux quatre coins du globe. Bien que la civilisation atlante fût de loin trop en avance sur son époque, Harry avait un retard colossal à rattraper. La magie avait déjà prévu que pour juger le troisième point, Harry devrait avoir construit une nouvelle machine à marées, car Voldemort avait détruit la précédente avec son utilisation abusive, et la magie n'était pas capable d'en recréer une, car celle-ci puisait continuellement dans un noyau magique tout au long de sa construction, et Harry était le seul à en posséder un. Or la magie en aurait eu grandement besoin pour aider à faire disparaitre la cité aux yeux des habitants de la surface. Evidemment la machine était capable de contrôler les marées comme son nom l'indiquait, mais l'on s'en servait surtout dans une moindre mesure pour contrôler les courants, ce qui servirait donc à éloigner l'Atlantide des indésirables.

Harry finit par atteindre son objectif. Lorsqu'enfin il allait partir, il était plus excité qu'une puce. Il attendait impatiemment le feu vert pour qu'il puisse transplaner sur la terre ferme.

Alors, une fois qu'il avait atterri et qu'il avait laissé le fait qu'il était dehors s'implanter dans son esprit, il s'était soudainement relevé et avait levé les bras au ciel en tournoyant dans une sorte de dance, riant au éclat, laissant toute sa frustration s'échapper et ne quittant pas des yeux le ciel bleu et le soleil qui lui brulait la rétine.

Respirant à grand renfort de bruit, jusqu'à s'en exploser les poumons, il apprécia franchement l'air pur qui se dégageait de la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il courut dans tous les sens pendant un long moment, apprécia le fait de n'être limité par aucune cage. Il décida, après avoir exploité tous les muscle de son corps, de mettre à profit les connaissances qui lui avaient été imposées pour pouvoir sortir de la cité, et de se transformer en son animagi, histoire d'utiliser de nouveau muscles, qui lui étaient jusque-là quasiment inconnus, et parfaire le sentiment de liberté dont il était saisi.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry arriva à la fin du vingtième siècle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pourquoi cette fic plutôt qu'une autre vous me direz, et bien simplement parce que j'annonce officiellement avoir trouver une béta pour cet fic!

Vous pouvez donc dire un grand merci à Tsuh !

Et je vous rassure les chapitres suivants des autres fics sont déjà écrit, il attende juste une relecture, donc ne vous inquiéter pas, ils seront bientôt posté !

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre, et comme je ne me sens pas vraiment opérationnel pour blablater ce soir, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

Un grand merci à Tsuh pour avoir béta tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Il était dans le pétrin, comme d'habitude. Mais tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait au poste de police. Et il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre exactement comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il avait senti ce gros loup, ou plutôt cet énorme loup. Déjà que lui faisait partie de la catégorie des gros loups, celui qui lui faisait face le dépassait largement et pourtant ce n'était pas un loup-garou, faute de pleine lune ce soir-là. Etant donc deux loups vraisemblablement normaux, même si Harry n'y croyait pas une seule seconde il était réaliste, avec sa chance il était tombé sur le seul loup qui ne soit pas un vrai loup et qui peuplait cette forêt, ils s'étaient alors engagés dans un combat pour le terrain encore vierge de toute trace de territoire.

Il en était toujours à la phase de « jaugeage » lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes s'était aventuré sur le morceau de territoire qu'ils se disputaient. Ni une ni deux, les loups s'étaient élancés à l'assaut de cette troupe qui osait essayer de leur voler le territoire qu'ils se disputaient. Cela était immensément stupide bien entendu, mais Harry était incapable de raisonner ses instincts, ceux-ci étant tous nouveaux.

Il fallut l'odeur de la peur de ses proies pour que le loup daigne écouter Harry. D'ailleurs comme si l'autre loup s'était lui aussi réveillé, aussitôt que les hommes en uniformes les aperçurent, son adversaire s'enfuit le laissant seul face aux policiers. En les reconnaissant, le loup fut bien obligé de laisser sa partie humaine prendre les commandes, la survie étant la priorité, et sa contrepartie était bien plus compétente pour négocier avec les humains. C'est pourquoi il attendit sans bouger quelques instants, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir l'attention des hommes.

Au signal d'Harry, il partit à vive allure en direction d'un creux qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt en faisant attention à ne pas distancer ses poursuivants. Arrivé à l'entrée du creux il se posta devant l'arbre qui la cachait et attendit les officiers. Ceux si voyant que le loup s'était arrêté, ralentirent pour continuer leur avancée de plus en plus lentement jusqu'à presque s'arrêter. Lorsqu'Harry lui signala qu'il les avait suffisamment observés pour les intriguer, il contourna l'arbre et rentra dans le creux, laissant place à sa forme humaine. Harry s'allongeât alors dans l'herbe, toujours caché par l'arbre pour les officiers qui juraient, juste derrière et, se précipitaient dans sa direction. Rapidement, il utilisa une variante du _Stupéfix _pour simuler un réel évanouissement.

Il se réveilla alors à l'hôpital de Forks, lui avait signalé l'infirmière à son chevet. N'ayant rien à diagnostiquer hormis un trou de mémoire et une morsure que l'autre lui avait infligé avant de s'enfuir, puisqu'il n'avait aucun problème de santé, l'hôpital l'avait relâché et un policier était venu pour l'emmener et qu'un dénommé Charlie Swann puisse l'interroger au poste.

C'est pourquoi, il était maintenant assis sur une chaise faisant face à un brun avec une grande moustache assit à un bureau sur lequel une plaque intitulée Charlie Swann se trouvait. Et ce qui allait suivre ne lui présageait rien de bon, évidemment il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, mais c'était la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans une forêt.

« Bonsoir, je suis Charlie Swann, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Je vais vous demander si vous vous souvenez de votre nom, monsieur.

- Harry, répondit-il simplement.

- Harry comment ? demanda Charlie élevant un sourcil.

- Potter.

- Bien, est ce que vous vous souvenez d'autre chose concernant votre vie privée ? Votre date de naissance par exemple.

- Le trente-et-un juillet, répondit-il par automatisme.

- Quelle année ? »

Harry réfléchit l'espace de quelques secondes, en quelle année avait-il atterri ? La magie avait ramené son physique de façon à ce qu'il ait dix-huit ans physiquement le trente et un juillet de cette année, mais il ne connaissait pas exactement la date. En furetant un peu dans le bureau, il trouva un calendrier ?

« En mille neuf cent quatre-vingt, déclara-t-il.

- Donc tu es mineur, soupira Charlie. Bien entendu, nous n'avons pu trouver aucune pièce d'identité sur toi, tu vas donc probablement atterrir dans un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueil qui pourra s'occuper de toi. Si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit d'autre n'hésite pas à nous en faire part, pour le reste c'est ici qu'on se sépare petit. À moins que tu ais quelque chose à me dire.

- J'ai une question, répondit Harry après un instant de silence, pendant lequel Charlie buvait son café. Pourquoi quelqu'un doit-il s'occuper de moi ? Je peux très bien faire cela tout seul, et même, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas vous-même, comme ça si je me souviens de quelque chose je pourrais vous le dire directement !

- Pardon, s'exclama Charlie surpris, après avoir recraché la gorgée de café qu'il buvait, sur Harry. Oh merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé, prends cette serviette, dit-il enjoignant le geste à la parole et lui tendant un morceau de tissu blanc. »

Harry aimait beaucoup cet homme, il lui rappelait avec nostalgie Hagrid, avec sa démarche plutôt bourrue et maladroite. Il s'autorisa un doux sourire, face à ce souvenir.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta alors Charlie. Tu viens de te faire ébouillanter et tu souris comme un bienheureux.

- Oh, vous me faisiez juste pensez à un ami que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. »

À ces mots, Charlie fronça les sourcils et relut son dossier, il y était inscrit amnésie partielle, il était donc de son devoir de pousser un peu plus la question et d'essayer d'aider ce jeune homme à ce souvenir.

« Tu te souviens d'une de tes vieilles connaissances ? s'enquit Charlie, bien qu'il se demandait comment un gamin de dix-huit ans pouvait avoir de « vieilles » connaissances.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on vous a dit, mais je me souviens encore bien de mon enfance, c'est simplement parce que je ne savais pas où je me trouvais quand je me suis réveillé et que je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais atterri là-bas qu'ils ont diagnostiqué une amnésie, finit-il avec un petit rire forcé.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas je vais pouvoir contacter ta famille. Il faudra juste que tu me donnes leur nom.

- Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, et la famille qui m'a élevé peu après mes dix-huit ans.

- Tu n'as donc personne, aucune famille qui pourrait s'occuper de toi ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Même pas des amis, quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner sur toi ?

- Non, soupira Harry. Disons que ma famille d'accueil se serait bien passée de moi, au point que c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Toute l'éducation que j'ai reçu se résume aux livres que je piquais dans leur bibliothèque, et aux rares fois où j'utilisais l'ordinateur pour surfer sur Internet, mentit-il alors. Je ne serais même pas surpris lorsque vous m'annoncerez dans quelques jours que vous n'avez absolument rien trouvé sur moi, ne serait-ce qu'un certificat de naissance. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé sur cette terre, finit-il d'une voix morne. »

Il n'aimait pas mentir. Il avait résumé au maximum son histoire, et elle se rapprochait un maximum de la vérité, mais il avait été obligé de glisser un ou deux petits mensonges. Il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir cette liberté si durement acquise, pour se la voir retirer et enfermer dans un asile de fou alors qu'il proclamait venir de la cité Atlantide.

Il avait d'ailleurs appris que celle-ci n'était qu'un mythe pour les habitants de la surface. Apparemment un descendant des quelques survivants, nommé Socrate, l'aurait mentionnée dans un de ses discours, révélant ainsi leur existence aux moldus, mais sans plus aucune preuve de leur existence, ceux-ci l'avait rangée au rang de mythe avec le temps. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé fascinant tous les différents types de mythologie qu'il avait pu découvrir. Il était persuadé que celles-ci étaient basées sur un fond de vérité, et que les divinités auxquelles elles faisaient références, pouvaient très bien être des Atlantes rescapés.

Cet espoir ne l'avait jamais quitté, mais même s'il s'avérait être exact, il doutait revoir un jour d'autres atlantes, si on en croyait les récits nordiques par exemples, ceux-ci se serait réfugiés dans le ciel ou même une autre dimension, en fonction de l'interprétation que l'on en faisait.

Et, ce à quoi il aspirait surtout, était de vivre une vraie vie, pas de passer son temps à courir après des chimères. Il voulait se trouver une famille et enfin mener cette vie qu'il avait tant convoitée. Il avait abolie le temps où il n'était question que de survie, s'il avait quitté l'Atlantide c'était pour vivre comme une personne normale.

Après avoir entendu son petit monologue, Charlie n'avait plus du tout le cœur à laisser le gamin dormir seul au commissariat dans une cellule avec pour unique compagnie les ronflements des quelques détenus qui pourraient s'y trouver. Ce gamin semblait ne pas avoir eu une vie facile jusque-là, il ressentait un élan de compassion à son égard, alors après des délibérations inutiles dans sa tête, puisqu'il savait parfaitement que son choix était d'ores et déjà fait, il s'adressa à Harry.

« J'ai presque fini le dossier sur lequel je travaillais avant ton arrivée, alors si tu veux, tu peux aller te chercher un café ou un chocolat à la machine dans la salle sur la gauche, ou tu peux rester ici. Après quoi, je te remmènerai chez moi pour dormir, il se fait tard, et ce n'est pas comme-ci nous étions pressés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- Dormir chez-vous ? lui répondit incrédule Harry. J'avais cru comprendre que je devrai me contenter d'une paillasse dans une cellule, alors si j'ai droit ne serait-ce qu'à un divan, je vous suis ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand éclat de rire avant de sortir en gambadant pour aller se chercher un chocolat chaud avec le même entrain qu'un gamin de cinq ans, après tout il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en gouter. »

Lorsqu'Harry claqua la porte, Charlie s'aperçut qu'il souriait tendrement et que ses pensées avaient commencé à partir vers Bella, il se demandait comment elle allait, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Secouant la tête, il effaça cette triste pensée et se pencha sur l'affaire qui trainait sur son bureau. Ce soir, il avait prévu de regarder un match avec Billy et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire les courses pour acheter quelques chips et autres cochonneries alimentaires qui se mariaient si bien avec une bonne bière.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry quitta donc le commissariat dans la voiture du Chef Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Bon bon, voilà encore un autre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, et je m'excuse ! Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un peu oublié de répondre au reviews anonymes, bon normalement on n'a pas le droit, mais, comme on dit « Le lecteur est roi » !

Le premier qui me dit que ce n'est pas ça et bah tant pis pour lui !

En tout cas merci à tous de m'avoir ajouter en alert/favorit, je pensais pas que ça aurait autant de succès alors que j'ai encore rien écrit quasiment pour l'instant ^^

Sur ce je fais mes rar ^^ :

**Mimi :** et bien et bien, j'espère que la suite t'as plus et on verra si sur le long terme tu n'es pas déçu ^^

**Lili10 :** Ah, mon objectif étant de surprendre le lecteur, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce petit commentaire ^^ En espérant que ça continue à te plaire.

Quant à ceux que j'aurais pu oublier, n'hésitez pas à réclamer une réponse !

La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, donc je vous dis à dans une semaine !

Et pour ceux qui s'inquiètes pour mes autres fics, il faudra patiemment attendre la version « bétaed », mais promit si la semaine prochaine je ne l'ai toujours pas elle sera publiée en version non corrigé :)

Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews nourrissent l'auteur et son inspiration !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

Chapitre corrigé par Tsuh, un grand merci ! ... Enfin une béta qui fait**_ bien_ **son boulot ! (La concerné saura de qui je parle , Mouahah !)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Et dire que la veille, il s'était cru dans le pétrin. Maintenant, utiliser cette phrase pour décrire sa situation actuelle aurait été un euphémisme. Certes, quand on s'appelait Harry Potter on se retrouvait toujours dans des situations inimaginables, mais là c'était de la démence pure et simple.

Il était actuellement au fourneau dans la maison du chef Swan, enfin de Charlie, celui-ci avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Alors qu'il rentrait chez Charlie, il lui avait dit qu'ils feraient un petit détour pour acheter de quoi manger, son frigo étant complétement vide, hormis quelques bières, alors qu'il avait du monde ce soir.

Harry s'était aussitôt exclamé qu'il aurait dû le laisser au commissariat, et devant le refus de Charlie il lui proposa alors de faire à manger, insistant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finissent par céder. Arrivé à la superette la plus proche, Charlie s'était occupé de pousser le chariot tout en regardant Harry remplir le caddie à une allure folle. N'ayant pas une culture gastronomique très poussée, Charlie n'avait pas su protester quand Harry avait déclaré qu'il achetait juste de quoi faire « un fond de frigo » pour une alimentation saine et variée, et que si son frigo était suffisamment vide pour qu'il vienne faire les courses en pleine semaine alors qu'il avait des invités, c'est qu'il était complétement vide. Pour appuyer ses dires il avait simplement demandé si Charlie avait du beurre.

À partir de ce moment il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et s'était contenté de pousser le caddie. Ce n'était pas qu'Harry s'était montré désagréable ou quoi que ce soit de dérangeant, bien au contraire, mais au moins, lui, semblait savoir ce qu'il ferait s'il se trouvait ne serait-ce que devant un four micro-onde, alors que Charlie, il lui aurait fallu un mode d'emploi et dix essais avant d'arriver à un résultat correct, il préférait donc laisser faire le professionnel.

Et tout s'était bien passé, même très bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rende compte qu'il avait complétement oublié de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire à manger ce soir-là. Il ne savait même pas pour combien de personnes il était censé préparer le repas. Et qui sait, ils étaient peut-être allergiques à quelques choses.

Alors au bout de dix minutes à ronger son frein pour pas grand-chose, Harry se décida à sortir de la cuisine et demander à Charlie ce qu'il avait prévu pour diner ce soir-là. Charlie lui avait alors dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de cela, il n'allait pas vraiment manger, mais juste grignoter des trucs bien gras devant le match en sirotant une bière.

Harry s'était donc mis en tête de préparer de lui-même des « trucs bien gras » et avait revu dans son esprit les connaissances rangées dans le tiroir catégorie complétement inutile, mais qu'il fallait savoir s'il voulait sortir de cette saleté de bulle d'eau. Qui se souciait de savoir que l'étiquette tchécoslovaque voulait que l'on pose la fourchette et le couteau bien en parallèle et du côté droit de l'assiette lorsqu'on avait terminé de manger ? Il avait tout de même fini par trouver quelques recettes qui lui semblaient convenables, tel que des oignons frits.

Jusque-là, tout s'était plutôt bien passé. Le repas était prêt et les invités pas encore arrivés, les courses étaient rangées et Charlie lui avait montré où il dormirait cette nuit. Il avait donc tout le temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé faire. Mais grâce au Chef Swann, il dut faire la connaissance de Billy et Jacob Black et ainsi complétement bouleverser ses plans. Au lieu de laisser Charlie et ses invités pour aller utiliser le lit qu'il avait découvert et enfin voir ce qu'était un matelas moderne, il fut contraint d'exécuter une tâche pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été préparé.

La socialisation.

Il avait au final passé la soirée en compagnie de Jacob, les deux autres hommes regardant un match qui n'intéressait ni Jacob, ni lui-même. Harry s'était réfugié dans la cuisine et Jacob avait fini par le suivre et alors qu'Harry faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer, celui-ci avait engagé la conversation.

Certes Harry avait communiqué avec le Chef Swann, mais c'était justement parce qu'il était le Chef, et après, il n'avait discuté que de choses pratiques. De plus Charlie n'avait pas cherché à entamer le dialogue plus que cela et cela convenait parfaitement à Harry. Il ne connaissait que très peu de convenances sociales. Enfin il connaissait toutes celles auquel il avait eu accès. Hors, ces connaissances étaient complétement désuètes. La vrai dernière fois, où un flot de connaissance était arrivé, était lors d'un naufrage, celui d'un insubmersible d'après ses fabriquants, le Titanic. D'ailleurs lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré les vestiges de ce qui était encore viable, Harry avait bien ri de leur bêtises, après tout le soi-disant insubmersible se retrouvait au fond des eaux.

Alors bien que d'un point de vue culturel, il dépassait les plus éminents scientifiques de générations qui n'existaient pas encore, point de vue social, il avait des années lumières de retard. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable contact humain, et même si les similis ressemblaient à des humains, ils étaient bien incapables de tenir une conversation. De même pour les gardiens.

Ainsi il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre quand Jacob lui posa la question fatidique, avec quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Alors… ça va ? »

De la même façon, il ne savait pas lire les expressions du visage. Seules quelques intonations pouvaient l'aider, car il pouvait se baser sur celles que lui-même avait. Il savait bien sûr reconnaitre une personne en colère ou triste, et encore, seulement si elle ne cherchait pas à le cacher, mais les plus subtiles émotions lui échappaient complétement.

Il savait donc que le dénommé Jacob n'était pas en colère, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui n'allait pas. Car assurément, les pauses présentent dans sa question n'était pas anodines. Harry passa donc quelques minutes à dévisager Jacob, en essayant toutes sortes de théories farfelues quant à ses états d'âme, en oubliant complétement qu'il lui avait posé une question. Ce qui ne fit, bien entendu, que renforcer le sentiment de malaise qu'éprouvait l'indien. Il finit par lui demander s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage, sortant Harry de sa torpeur.

« Non, répondit Harry, surpris par sa demande, fronçant les sourcils avant de demander avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Tu devrais ?

- Bien sûr que non ! »

C'est ainsi que commença la première conversation inutile d'Harry. Certes, il venait de passer de socialement inepte au statut du type complétement dingue, loufoque ou autre adjectif peu ragoutant, mais c'était tout de même là un énorme progrès. Et la glace étant brisée, petit à petit, le dialogue se faisait plus poussé, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes on entendait les éclats de rire de Jacob, et l'atmosphère pesante du début avait complètement disparu.

D'ailleurs ils avaient passé leur soirée à discuter, surtout de Jacob et des environs de Forks. Jacob lui avait même dit que s'il était venu c'était pour conduire son père car il ne pouvait pas le laisser venir tout seul en fauteuil roulant, et que grâce à Harry, c'était la meilleure soirée qu'il ait jamais passé chez Charlie. Celle-ci passa rapidement et ils finirent par allez se coucher, les Black restant pour la nuit.

À peine était-il entré dans la chambre, qu'il s'était effondré sur le lit pour dormir. Il se réveilla le lendemain aux premières lueurs de l'aube et faute de mieux prépara le petit-déjeuner. Cela lui rappelait vaguement l'époque des Dursley mais au moins, s'il cramait la nourriture il ne serait pas enfermé sous l'escalier.

Lorsque Charlie s'était levé, en même temps que Billy et Jacob, l'odeur les avait tout de suite amenés à la cuisine. Loin de se demander d'où venait toute cette bonne nourriture, ils s'étaient attablés et avaient fini leur délicieux repas, avant de s'extasier et d'affirmer son génie pour la cuisine alors qu'Harry voyait ses joues s'empourprer.

Alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, non sans avoir insisté, Harry surpris une conversation entre Billy et Charlie pendant que Jacob allait préparer la voiture pour qu'ils repartent à la Push. Une conversation qui l'avait grandement secoué.

« À vrai dire, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à me dire que tu n'y as pas songé, insistait Billy. Ça crève les yeux que tu en meurs d'envie !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas dire là, je suis très content comme je suis.

- Menteur ! Tu n'as pas vu Bella depuis bientôt quatre ans, et tu oses me dire que ça ne te manque pas ? En plus ce gamin est une perle ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu as aussi bien mangé par exemple ? Avoue que tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il a préparé bien meilleur que ce que tu as pu manger pendant toute ta vie. Et je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche.

- On ne se connait même pas !

- Et alors ? De toute façon il atterrira forcément dans une famille qu'il ne connait pas, et encore, il ne trouvera probablement pas de foyer, tu penses vraiment qu'on adopte des gamins de son âge ? »

Harry avait esquissé un sourire à ces mots, il est vrai qu'on n'avait peu d'occasion d'adopter un gamin de plus de deux millénaires.

«Mais bon sang ! Billy, on n'adopte pas un gamin comme ça. Je ne le connais pas ! Merde, c'est comme-ci… c'est comme-ci…

- Quoi ? tu as peur de trahir Bella ? Et ne me dis surtout pas que c'est à cause de Renée, tu ne lui dois plus rien depuis belle lurette.

- Et bien j'ai peur de trahir Bella dans ce cas ! s'énerva Charlie.

- Mais bon sang ! Encore quelques jours plus tôt, tu me disais que tu te sentais foutrement seul, et tu insistais que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation amoureuse. Tu m'as même dit que tu proposerais bien à Bella de passer à Forks. Tu te sentais tellement seul que tu te trouvais capable de faire le premier pas pour reprendre contact avec elle. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Et maintenant qu'un gamin se présente, qu'il sait faire la cuisine, le ménage et j'en passe d'après ce que Jacob a pu me dire. Bref, ce gamin, qui saurait parfaitement s'occuper de toi et qui a besoin de trouver un foyer, est comme tombé du ciel juste pour toi, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu vas trahir la gamine que tu ne vois jamais ?

- Ne parles pas de Bella comme ça ! éructa Charlie. Et je n'ai pas les moyens ni le temps de m'occuper d'un gosse.

- Mais bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! Tu laisses encore tes vieilles peurs te pourrir la vie. Tu crois vraiment que si tu adoptes ce gamin il va t'abandonner ? Il a encore plus besoin que toi de compagnie, ça crève les yeux ! Et tu as parfaitement les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins, d'autant que de ce que j'ai pu voir, ce n'est pas toi qui va t'en occuper, mais plutôt l'inverse. Il a l'air de parfaitement se débrouiller pour faire les tâches ménagères, et Dieu sait que cette maison en a besoin ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te retient de l'adopter. »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Billy reprit calmement.

« Je pense sincèrement que vivre avec ce garçon te fera du bien Charlie, il est aussi solitaire que toi, mais vous n'êtes faits ni l'un ni l'autre pour vivre comme des ermites, et tu ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment le retour de Bella en te morfondant, soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter un brin moqueur. C'est une adolescente, elle est probablement trop occupée à savoir quel rouge à lèvres elle va mettre demain que d'envoyer une lettre à son père. Tu la reverras ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais abandonnée ou vice versa, mais ne t'empêches pas pour autant de vivre.

- Tu as probablement raison, soupira Charlie les yeux dans le vague. »

Il y eut un nouveau grand silence, pendant lequel on entendait juste Harry qui rangeait la vaisselle propre qu'il venait tout juste d'essuyer.

« Bon, ça suffit avec cette histoire, je ne vais pas diriger ta vie non plus, fais ce que tu sais être le mieux pour toi. Et ne pense pas aux qu'en dira-t-on, de toute façon la rumeur a déjà dû se propager. Tu sais comment est Forks, et c'est bien la première fois que tu ramènes quelqu'un du commissariat pour passer la nuit chez toi. En attendant, Jake doit se demander ce que je fais, dit au revoir à Harry de ma part, c'est un bon petit ! »

- Sur ce, Billy passa la porte alors que Charlie la refermait derrière lui après un dernier signe de main. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, où Harry finissait de ranger son plan de travail.

« Tu as tout entendu je suppose ? demanda Charlie mal à l'aise.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Et… ça te dirais ?

- De quoi ? s'étonna Harry, une expression d'une naïveté à faire peur, peinte sur le visage.

- Et bien… que je t'adopte ?

- Vous voulez devenir mon père ? murmura Harry.

- C'est une façon de voir la chose, se força à rire Charlie.

- J'accepte ! s'exclama Harry, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. »

Après plus de deux mille ans, il allait enfin savoir ce que c'était d'avoir un père.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure :<span> **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Vachement productive cette semaine ! Enfin vous vous en rendrez compte qui si allez voir mes autres fics vous intéresse ^^

Donc voilà, on rentre dans le vif du sujet ! Enfin pour l'instant ce sont encore les chapitres qui me serve à planter le décor, et surtout la situation d'Harry dans toute cette petite histoire.

J'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse savourer/(remplacer par tout autre verbe a votre convenance)

Sur ce je fait les quelques rar que j'ai a faire, et je vous laisse :)

**Lili10 :** Donc j'ai introduit plusieurs "nouveau" personnages ! C'est super, surtout que personnes les connaissait ! *tousse* Et bon, je pourrait dire que qui est le gros loup est un secret, mais simplement parce que de toute façon au prochain chapitre vous aurez plus aucun doute sur la question que tout le monde se pose; "a quel époque du bouquin Harry a -t-il attérit", Je peux dire que le loup c'est forcément Sam ^^

En espérant donc que ça t'as toujours plus, au prochain chapitre !

Pensez à cliquez sur le petit bouton en dessous, comme chacun le sait les reviews nourrissent l'auteur, et comme j'ai très faim ! ...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenus !

Merci à Tsuh pour sa correction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Charlie avait impressionné Harry. Il semblait que la seule chose qui lui avait manqué pour se lancer dans cette entreprise était l'accord d'Harry. Il s'était occupé de toute la paperasse en un temps record. Une semaine plus tard, Harry James Swan était officiellement reconnu par l'état.

Bien sûr, Charlie n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait profité d'un passage à l'hôpital, alors qu'il devait récupérer une plainte, pour demander conseil au docteur Cullen. Cela ne l'avait même pas étonné que celui-ci ait contacté sa femme qui s'était fait un plaisir de venir au poste pour l'aider à remplir tout ce qu'il fallait.

En fait, à partir de ce moment, Charlie n'avait rien fait qu'apposer des signatures. Mme Cullen avait même insisté pour aller déposer elle-même les papiers, mais ça bien sûr, personne n'était obligé de le savoir ; surtout lorsque le lendemain la rumeur que Mme Cullen trompait son mari avec le chef de la police locale courrait déjà les rues. Inutile donc d'aller remettre de l'huile sur le feu et de raconter ce qu'ils avaient réellement fait et qui ferait jaser pendant encore une bonne semaine.

Mais même une fois qu'Harry avait été reconnu par l'état américain, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

Harry était arrivé sans aucun diplôme d'étude. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé où il avait fait ses études, il avait déclaré avoir eu des tuteurs et qu'il avait fait sa scolarité chez lui. Lorsqu'il avait passé le test d'aptitude, il avait eu le score maximal, hormis en histoire. Après avoir subi les épreuves que ses « geôliers » lui avaient réservées, Harry n'avait probablement pas grand-chose à apprendre en ce bas-monde. Bien entendu, après lui avoir fait refaire un test en le surveillant de très près, personne ne considéra la possibilité qu'il ait triché. Etant le « fils du Chef Swann » il avait déjà acquis un certain crédit. Il fut donc admis sans problème dans le lycée du coin et intégra la dernière année, sachant qu'il ne restait que quelques mois avant les épreuves. On lui conseilla juste d'apprendre l'histoire du siècle dernier, puisqu'il semblait qu'il n'y connaisse absolument rien.

Son premier jour d'école lui avait rappelé Atlantide, tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Au moins, avec l'habitude qu'il avait d'être Celui-Qui-À-Survécu, il avait facilement ignoré les regards. Par contre lorsque les élèves avaient voulu lui adresser la parole, Harry n'avait pas résisté, il avait fui en direction du bâtiment qu'on lui avait indiqué lors de son examen d'entrée.

Au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, la réceptionniste semblait de très mauvais poil ce matin, elle avait passé dix minutes à lui raconter ses déboires, sans vouloir de réponse heureusement, avant d'enfin lui donner son emploi du temps, et lorsqu'il retourna dans l'établissement, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Il pouvait donc se rendre tranquillement dans le lieu indiqué sur son bout de papier sans avoir peur de devoir engager la conversation.

Lorsque finalement il trouva la salle, la porte était fermée. Il se rémora les coutumes de l'endroit, Jake avait entrepris de le former à ce genre de situation lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Harry allait aller au lycée, et toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Dans la salle, tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui soudainement réveillés de leur soporifique cours de français alors que le professeur finissait de parler pour se retourner vers le crétin qui interrompait sa classe.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'ai ouïe dire que je devais venir ici, s'exclama dans un français à faire pâlir d'envie le dît professeur.

- Euh… balbutia-t-il, avant de reprendre contenance. Non, vous ne deviez pas venir ici, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et vous n'êtes même pas capable de connaitre votre emploi du temps ? »

Harry le regarda bizarrement, cet homme avait une bien étrange façon de percevoir le temps, après tout la fin de l'année ne serait que dans onze mois, le premier mars de cette année étant passé peut avant sa sortie de l'Atlantide. Assurément, puisqu'il y avait douze mois dans une année, ne devait-on pas attendre que six mois ce soit écoulés après le premier de l'an pour dire que la fin de l'année approchait ?

Et même lorsqu'il se souvint que le calendrier avait changé depuis, et que le premier mois de l'année était maintenant Janvier, il fixait toujours le professeur ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire.

« Attendez une minute, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, vous êtes le nouveau ? Harry Swann ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Faites voir votre emploi du temps, déclara-t-il. »

Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait avoir une vrai conversation en français, et cela lui ferait une bonne excuse pour ne plus s'occuper des cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves, d'autant que ceux-ci ne faisaient plus aucun bruit et observaient la scène comme fascinés.

Il avait donc pesté après l'incapable de l'accueil qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui expliquer comment son emploi du temps fonctionnait. Il lui avait lui-même expliqué comment il fonctionnait, en large, en long, en travers, et toujours en français bien entendu.

Il avait donc quitté la classe trente minutes plus tard et s'était finalement rendu dans la bonne salle, pour un cours de mathématiques.

Le professeur passablement énervé par autant de retard et d'être dérangé en plein milieu de son cours lui avait aboyé d'aller s'asseoir prestement à côté d'une blondinette.

Celle-ci s'était approchée les yeux remplis d'étoiles, telle une groupie, et avait engagé la conversation, enfin plutôt fait la conversation. Quand enfin elle s'était arrêtée, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, elle avait alors repris une dernière question.

« Et toi tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu ne fais que parler de toi depuis dix bonnes minutes, avait alors répondu Harry sa voix emplis d'une émotion qu'il identifia comme étant du sarcasme. »

Il n'avait fait bien sûr aucunement attention au volume de ses paroles, la voix de crécelle de l'écervelée lui tapant sur les nerfs, lui rappelant vaguement un nom, Lavande Patil, ou quelque chose du même genre. Le professeur de math n'ayant attendu que ce genre d'occasion pour faire la fête au nouveau venu avait alors sauté sur l'occasion.

« Swann ! Puisque vous semblez ne pas avoir besoin d'écouter, venez donc résoudre ce petit problème au tableau. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau, s'empara de la craie qu'il avait vu le professeur utiliser avant, l'appliqua sur le tableau et la fit crisser, explosant les tympans de toute la salle. Et comme un enfant émerveillé par quelque chose qu'il venait de découvrir, il refit la même manipulation avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Sortez ! avait hurlé le professeur, rouge écarlate. »

Il était donc sorti en plein milieu de son cours de Maths, non sans avoir fait attention de bien corriger la faute dans l'énoncé qu'il avait repérée sur le tableau, et de résoudre le problème en quelques lignes laissant donc le professeur trop béat pour qu'il ne réagisse. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la cafétéria et avait commencé à manger à une table, tout seul, puisque la salle était vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, et lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent à la table, le brouhaha redoubla d'intensité, il crut discerner les mots « table » et « Cullen ». Mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un obstruait la vue devant son plateau qu'il leva les yeux.

Son visage ne laissa rien paraître mais intérieurement il se lamentait, ses entrailles se glaçant d'effroi. Même en changeant de nom, il était condamné à se retrouver dans des situations toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Il avait réussi à choisir un lycée où des créatures inconnues se baladaient en toute tranquillité. Il avait devant lui deux spécimens blonds, l'un, un homme, plutôt mal à l'aise, l'autre, une femme, semblant sur le point de piquer une crise. Elle lui rappelait fortement Drago Malefoy d'ailleurs, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Ses souvenirs après toutes ces années étaient flous sur plusieurs points. Avant même qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, sentant la présence hostile qui émanait d'elle, il prit les devant.

Il lui dit « Ignore-moi et je vais faire la même chose. » Puis il replongea la tête dans son plateau et continua à manger tranquillement faisant la sourde oreille à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas très correct, mais il était passablement énervé après cette journée étrange, et voulait simplement ignorer tout le monde.

Il ne sortit donc de sa catatonie que lorsqu'il sentit une sorte de vague venir contre ses boucliers mentaux. Il identifia la source comme étant une autre créature. Cela aurait pu être grandement problématique s'il venait à vouloir fouiller dans son esprit, alors Harry se créa une poche remplie de fausses pensées qui subiraient les attaques de légilimencie si jamais il venait à être pris par surprise. Cela devrait suffire à le désintéresser. D'autant plus que la créature ne semblait pas contrôler son pouvoir, Harry pouvait presque sentir à quel point les pensées parasites qu'il entendait l'ennuyaient. Il fut même content de cette initiative, lorsqu'il sentit une légère poussé, alors qu'un autre esprit effleurait ses pensées avant de se retirer et de rester en suspens dans l'air.

Apparemment, les créatures avaient tout de même décidé de garder leurs habitudes et s'étaient assises à la table, pourtant, personne n'essaya d'engager la conversation avec lui. Lorsque qu'un grand brun baraqué à l'air jovial avait semblé sur le point de le faire la petite lutine brune l'en avait dissuadé d'un simple regard et le légilimens avait retenu son poignet, étant placé juste à côté de lui. Chose étrange, il semblerait que ces deux personnes savaient que cela allait mal finir si quelqu'un venait à le déranger. En même temps cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, si quelqu'un dans cette famille était au courant de quelque chose, forcément le légilimens serait au courant. Si par exemple le lutin était une voyante, comme Trelawney, il aurait immédiatement été au courant.

Harry médita quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de la véracité de ses dires. Si le grand gaillard avait tenté de lui adresser la parole, sans nul doute aurait-il fait un esclandre, certes pour pas grand-chose, mais cela aurait suffi à détruire une couverture qu'ils s'étaient probablement fabriqués. Harry aurait par exemple très bien pu lui balancer son plateau à la figure et le dit plateau se serait fendu en deux en percutant sa tête, car sans nul doute étant des créatures, ils devaient posséder une force surhumaine. Bien qu'il s'avance un peu vite dans ses conclusions, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'ils étaient, mais la force ou du moins le pouvoir était généralement ce qui allait de pair avec créatures non humaines. Sinon, quel était l'intérêt de perdre son humanité ? Mais plus important, en reprenant son raisonnement précédent, cela voudrait aussi dire que le lutin était une voyante.

Il avait intérêt à surveiller ses actions et à ne pas prendre de décision inconsidérée.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, il quitta la cafétéria et se rendit à son prochain cours d'histoire, bien qu'il fût considérablement en avance. Cette fois-si personne ne vint lui adresser la parole pendant les cours. Il eut même l'agréable surprise de s'asseoir à côté de la créature dénommée Jasper. Il l'aimait beaucoup à vrai dire. Ils s'étaient juste échangés leurs noms et n'avaient plus parlé une seule fois cependant Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un, sa présence ayant quelque chose d'apaisant alors même que Jasper semblait souffrir. D'ailleurs, son expression s'était adoucie quand il s'était assis à côté d'Harry et avait inspiré une grande goulée d'air.

Il devait avoir choisi de venir s'installer à côté de lui car Harry n'avait pas d'odeur. Il avait pris soin de la masquer et de la remplacer par un parfum qui n'était pas trop agressif pour son nez, sinon il sentirait indéniablement le loup. Depuis qu'il s'était transformé dans la forêt, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne supportait pas son odeur sous forme de loup, du moins l'odeur de tous les produits étranges qui avaient été utilisés sur lui à l'hôpital ou encore les savons pour qu'il se lave. De plus il était retourné dans la forêt et n'avait pas voulu alerter l'autre loup. Celui-ci aurait retenu son odeur corporelle et un humain sentant la même odeur qu'un loup l'aurait sans nul doute alerté.

Le reste de l'heure s'était passé sans incident notable, et Harry apprenant qu'il n'aurait plus cours avec Jasper de la journée, avait décidé de ne simplement pas y aller ne voulant pas supporter une autre greluche.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque à s'instruire. Il avait notamment appris à utiliser Internet, avant de rentrer.

Ce soir-là, Charlie avait préparé à manger, enfin essayer. Il avait discuté des projets d'Harry une fois son diplôme en poche. Celui-ci avait été clair et net au début même de la discussion, Charlie ne lui financerait rien du tout. Il se débrouillerait pour obtenir une bourse et un job pour financer ses études. Charlie avait fini par accepter. À partir de là, ils étaient entrés dans le véritable sujet de la discussion.

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry allait faire comme université ?

À une époque il aurait aimé faire carrière dans le Quidditch, mais forcément, maintenant cela était problématique, et les autres sports ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup, surtout que s'il venait à en faire en haut niveau, les contrôles de dopage pourraient s'avérer problématique. Il ne savait même pas si son ADN était humain.

La musique ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela non plus. C'était agréable d'en jouer de temps en temps, mais cela n'irait jamais plus loin pour lui.

En fait, il se voyait mal faire un métier en rapport avec les arts. Il dessinait certes très bien, les siècles d'expériences aidant, mais il se voyait mal peindre ou dessiner tous les jours.

Il aurait pu écrire également. Après tout il avait une magnifique histoire à raconter, sans nul doute qu'elle ferait un best-seller, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

En réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, ouvrir un magasin d'antiquités. C'était stupide pour la plupart des hommes comme projet, mais pour Harry cela représentait beaucoup. Il aimait les vieux objets, il leur trouvait un certain charme et adorait les histoires de fantôme qui leur étaient liées. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour eux et ils le lui rendaient bien. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'artefacts étranges sur lesquels il avait mis la main lorsqu'ils pouvaient encore sortir de la cité. Il suffisait de voir les trois reliques. Et par exemple, lorsque son père s'était vu confisquer sa carte qui devait être détruite, il ne pensait probablement pas qu'un jour son fils la récupèrerait.

Mais bien entendu, il n'avait pas les fonds nécessaires pour commencer ce genre de commerce. Il aurait pu les faire apparaitre de nulle part, mais cela ne lui permettrait pas de justifier leur provenance à Charlie. Il avait donc besoin d'un job où il pourrait faire fortune rapidement.

C'est pourquoi Harry décida de faire une université réputée. Il regarderait la plus cotée et enverrait son dossier. En attendant, il fut convenu qu'il chercherait un job pour commencer à économiser de façon à subvenir à ses besoins sans l'intervention de Charlie.

C'est ainsi que lorsqu'Harry passa devant un garage à Port Angeles, dans lequel se trouvait une réplique exact du char de Sirius, il demanda à voir le patron. Celui si l'informa que le char n'était pas à vendre, que c'était juste un objet de déco et un cadeau de feu ses parents passionnés d'archéologie, qu'il ne marchait plus et qu'il n'avait ni le matériel ni les chevaux pour conduire un tel engin. Devant le regard insistant d'Harry, il avait fini par accepter à condition qu'il soit capable de réparer les dégâts causés par le temps et qu'il prenne un poste dans le garage. Il n'avait personne pour s'occuper des réparations de moto, et contre les protestations d'Harry qui n'avait jamais toucher à ses trucs de sa vie, il argumenta que tous les jeunes de son âge savaient forcément y faire avec ces engins. Evidemment, Harry finit par accepter.

C'est ainsi que se déroula l'année d'Harry, partagée entre les cours, quelques balades en forêt, la cuisine pour Charlie et le garage. Eventuellement, il ne se rendit plus qu'en cours d'histoire, le seul qui lui apprenne encore quelque chose, mais surtout car c'était le cours qu'il partageait avec Jasper et il semblait toujours soulagé par sa présence. Ainsi, il passait le temps qu'il économisait au garage ou a vagabonder dans la forêt. Il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Randy, le gérant du garage et mécanicien de renom, ou du moins c'est ce que celui-ci se complaisait à dire.

Il lui rappelait Hagrid avec sa démarche balourde, et son ventre un peu proéminent, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être d'une compagnie très agréable. Il aimait d'ailleurs faire du gringue aux petites vieilles qui venaient faire réparer leurs petites bricoles. Harry avait ainsi appris à réparer à peu près tous les ustensiles ménagers existant. D'ailleurs, les dames lui avait appris que Randy faisait partie de ce groupe de vieux riches excentriques qui ouvraient des commerces juste pour le plaisir de vivre un rêve de gamin. Il adorait tout de même l'ambiance du garage, et il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec les autres mécaniciens, Peter et Sam. Ceux-ci étaient toujours occupés à réparer les voitures et n'avaient apparemment jamais une minute pour eux-mêmes. Et bien que le prénom du premier répugne Harry, il aurait aimé apprendre à les connaitre. En de rares occasions il pouvait se faire les dents sur des motos, mais la plupart du temps il réparait des mixeurs pendant que Randy faisait la conversation.

Mais le vrai point positif était que ce job lui avait valu un admirateur. Un dénommé Jacob. Quand Charlie avait annoncé fièrement à Billy qu'Harry avait trouvé un job et que celui-ci avait alors demandé plus de détails, le lendemain Jacob était sur le pas de la porte près à l'accompagner au garage. Randy avait était enthousiaste en voyant une potentielle nouvelle recrue, surtout qu'Harry l'avait prévenu que l'année prochaine il partirait. Ainsi Randy avait réussi à dénicher quelques vieilles motos pour qu'Harry puisse apprendre les bases à Jacob. Harry adorait vraiment les heures qu'il passait sur les motos en compagnie de Jacob. Celui-ci était très doué pour le faire rire et ne manquait pas une seule occasion.

Alors malgré que cela le peine de devoir abandonner Charlie, il était plutôt heureux lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre lui annonçant qu'il était accepté au MIT. Il avait d'ailleurs obtenu la note maximale à son examen ayant ainsi accès à une bourse. Tout se présentait donc parfaitement bien pour son départ.

Lorsque Charlie lui avait annoncé qu'il avait à lui parler alors qu'il bossait sur des motos avec Jacob, celui-ci, tout en riant sous cape, s'était demandé s'ils allaient avoir LA discussion, alors il les avait laissé tranquillement, rentrant chez lui, imaginant Charlie parler à Harry de choux et de roses.

« Harry j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Charlie très, trop mal à l'aise. Je… J'ai… Tu as une sœur ! »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>** Tatatin !

Nouveau chap :D

Vous êtes content ?

J'espère en tout cas ^^ Donc mon "Univers" se profile, se peaufine et se dessine. Uai je me sens poète ce soir !

Je vais passez directement au rar et écourté les trucs que je raconte d'habitude, parce que je suis fatigué et qu'à vrai dire je suis vachement occupé ces derniers temps, donc à nouveau pas de délai pour un quelconque prochain chapitre ^^

**Rar :**

phoenixofpandor : Et bien ce chapitre et celui d'après son encore la pour situer l'histoire, donc j'espère que les quelques dilemes qui auront subsisté seront résolu au prochain chapitre, en attendant profite et bonne lecture !

Lili10 : Donc comme tu peux le voir, oui Bella va faire partie de l'histoire, pour l'instant elle est plutôt neutre avec Harry, vu qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, et je vais garder la surprise pour la suite ^^ Comme ça je suis sur que tu aura toujorus envie de lire ! (Tout les moyens sont bon pour garder les lecteurs Mouahah)

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, si vous avez des questions, laissez une reviews je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! Tant que c'est pas un trop gros spoil vous êtes sur d'avoir une réponse clair ;)

Sur ce j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et au prochain chapitre !

MimiNuri


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Spoiler T7, futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

Merci à Tsuh pour son boulot ! Toujours rapide et le plus important, j'ai droit à des compliments ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Harry avait toujours présumé que Charlie faisait partie de la catégorie des hommes solitaires. L'existence de Renée et d'Isabella était donc une sorte de choc. Mais, contre toute attente, il en était plutôt heureux pour Charlie. Car, si celui-ci lui en avait parlé c'était qu'Isabella viendrait le rejoindre et vivre quelques temps à Forks, pour une obscure raison qui lui échappait complétement et qui n'avait sans doute aucun lien avec le bonheur de Charlie. Ainsi il était sûr que celui-ci ne se sentirait pas trop seul, alors rien que pour le rendre heureux, il serait même prêt à supporter une pimbêche blonde ne pensant à rien d'autre que son ego.

De leurs côtés, lorsqu'elles avaient eu vent de l'existence d'Harry, elles avaient émis le souhait de le rencontrer. Harry n'ayant aucune objection, puisque cela faisait plaisir à Charlie, il fut convenu qu'il rentrerait à Forks quelques jours avant l'arrivée d'Isabella, et que sur le chemin du retour à Boston, il irait voir Renée.

Harry fut d'ailleurs reconnaissant à Charlie de ne pas lui demander comment il allait se débrouiller pour rattraper les cours qu'il manquerait sans l'ombre d'un doute, ni même s'il comptait traverser la moitié de l'Amérique avec la vieille moto qui trainait dans le garage de Randy et qu'il avait remis à neuf. En fait, lorsqu'il l'avait reçu, elle était dans un tel mauvais état, qu'il aurait mieux fait d'en racheter une nouvelle. L'armature elle-même, était à changer. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement jeter comme une vieille chaussette, cette vieille moto que Randy lui avait offerte. Quelque part, c'était son premier cadeau dans cette nouvelle vie. Il avait donc utilisé un peu de son « savoir-faire atlante », l'armature était comme neuve et il avait ensuite retapé le reste avec Jacob.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry attendait avec Charlie l'arrivée d'un coucou dans le petit aérodrome de Port Angeles. Lorsque le véhicule se posa, Harry sentit lentement la curiosité le dévorer. À quoi ressemblerait-elle ? À Charlie ? Serait-elle à même de s'en occuper ? Pourraient-ils s'entendre ? Où serait-elle irrémédiablement insupportable comme ces andouilles du lycée ?

Et lorsqu'il vit une brune d'environ un mètre soixante, la peau presque diaphane, descendre, habillée dans une tenue confortable, il fut presque rassuré. Au moins ne lui parlerait-elle pas de la dernière paire de chaussure à la mode. Restait à savoir si elle allait avoir l'étoffe nécessaire pour s'occuper de Charlie, ce qui était le plus important. Etant plus grand que Charlie, il l'avait repérée le premier, c'est pourquoi il s'était avancé et l'avait abordée alors que Charlie venait seulement de l'apercevoir.

« Isabella, je présume ? avait demandé Harry en se reprochant le ton trop froid avec lequel il avait sorti cette phrase, qui déstabilisa d'ailleurs la demoiselle.

- Harry ? murmura-t-elle incertaine.

- En personne, reprit-il avec un petit rire. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur, je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans une conversation.

- Oh non, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-elle une pointe d'assurance retrouvée perçant dans sa voix. Je préférerai juste que tu m'appelles Bella.

- Non ! s'était alors exclamé Harry avec hargne, faisant sursauter Isabella. Ah ! Excuse-moi, je me répète, mais je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que ce prénom me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs, si tu préfères je peux t'appeler Isa ?

- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler sœurette ! intervint Charlie avec la subtilité d'un éléphant, mettant ainsi à nouveau Isabella et Harry mal à l'aise.

- Alors c'est réglé, annonça Harry préférant couper court à la conversation. Maintenant allons chercher tes bagages, ajouta-t-il désireux de quitter au plus vite les lieux »

L'heure de voiture pour le retour à Forks était passée très rapidement, et Harry s'était surpris à apprécier son nouveau rôle de grand frère. Bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout à l'aise en sa présence et que la réciproque semblait valable aussi bien pour Isa, il espérait qu'avec le temps, ils arriveraient à s'entendre comme de vrais frères et sœurs. Même si les Weasley avaient fait office de famille pendant des années, il n'avait jamais réussi à y trouver l'ambiance qui régnait entre lui et Charlie maintenant. Il était véritablement un père pour lui, et de la même façon il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir la même complicité avec Ron que celle que ce dernier partageait avec ses frères, chose qui l'avait tellement marqué qu'il s'en souvenait encore. Alors, il espérait réellement qu'il puisse aussi fièrement proclamer qu'Isa était sa sœur, et qu'un jour il serait même capable de l'appeler Bella sans que cela n'évoque de lointains souvenirs sordides.

Hormis cela, il sut que Charlie était en de bonnes mains quand Isa commença à parler de Renée. Elles partageaient quasiment le même mode de fonctionnement que lui et Charlie. Ainsi, puisque Isa s'était occupée de Renée, elle serait à même de s'occuper de Charlie. De plus, en abordant ce sujet, il avait réussi à engager la conversation avec Isa sans que cela ne dégénère et qu'il ne se tourne complétement au ridicule comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Jacob. Signe prometteur d'une possible entente futur !

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Forks, Charlie finit par se rappeler de ce qui attendait Bella là-bas.

« Je t'ai dégoté une bonne voiture Bella, annonça Charlie. Elle t'ira comme un gant pas cher du tout.

- Quel genre ?

- En fait, c'est une camionnette à plateau. Une Chevrolet.

- Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

- Tu te rappelles Billy Black de la Push ?

- Non.

- Il s'en servait pour aller pêcher, l'été. Mais il est cloué sur un fauteuil roulant maintenant, continua Charlie. Donc comme il ne peut plus conduire, il m'en a demandé un prix très raisonnable.

- De quelle année date-t-elle ?

- Euh…

- Laisses papa, je m'en charge, répondit alors Harry soulagé d'avoir trouvé un autre terrain de conversation qui n'était pas miné. Disons que la carcasse date des années cinquante, mais après qu'il ait racheté la camionnette à Billy j'ai récupéré des pièces au garage et je l'ai bricolé avec Jacob, le fils de Billy. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème, mais dans le cas contraire je te donnerai l'adresse du garage et avec un peu de chance Randy s'en occupera gratuitement, surtout si tu lui dis que sa moustache lui donne un air viril, ajouta-t-il amusé. Mais ne dépasse pas le soixante-dix, elle risque de moyennement apprécier autrement.

- Entendu, répondit Bella. Tu me diras combien cela t'a coûté que je…

- En fait Bella, nous comptions te l'offrir comme cadeau de bienvenue à Forks, et comme te l'as dit Harry, nous l'avons eu pour une bouchée de pain.

- Si tu veux vraiment nous rembourser, ne laisse jamais Charlie approcher de la cuisine, reprit Harry avec un grand sourire. Tu lui feras économiser l'achat d'une nouvelle maison. »

Harry repartit sur sa moto quelques minutes seulement après leur arrivée à Forks. Il avait juste pris le temps de donner ses coordonnées à Isa et de lui rappeler les consignes essentielles de survie concernant Charlie et la cuisine. Il lui avait également souhaité bonne chance pour sa rentrée du lendemain, car avec une école pareille elle allait en avoir besoin.

Il s'était arrêté à Phœnix pour rendre une très courte visite à Renée et par la même à Phil. La visite n'avait duré que cinq minutes mais celle-ci avait été la plus longue de sa vie. Renée lui avait posé des questions sur tous les sujets qu'elle avait pu trouver et, bien entendu, il s'était senti obligé de répondre et avait fini par se sauver prétextant qu'il devait reprendre la route au plus tôt. Il était donc retourné à Boston, cette fois-ci en transplanant. Il n'était pas suffisamment fou pour traverser la totalité des Etats-Unis à moto.

Le reste de l'année s'était passée tranquillement même s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa famille à son plus grand regret. Toujours était-il que son projet avait grandement avancé. Il avait réussi à se faire embaucher dans une entreprise à la pointe de son domaine mais il n'avait même pas prit le temps de savoir qu'elle était exactement ce domaine. À vrai dire son job consistait principalement à dormir, et il était payé une fortune pour cela, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre. Même si, lorsqu'on lui assignait une tâche, celle-ci se trouvait toujours être à la limite de l'impossible, et pourtant, ils les avaient toutes résolues en l'espace de quelques minutes. Ses collègues, que pourtant il n'avait jamais rencontré, le prenaient pour un génie, et Harry n'allait pas les en dissuader, car il avait ainsi acquis une réputation d'excentrique, et pouvait laisser libre cours à sa passion pour les anciens bibelots. Il adorait par-dessus tout cette adage, un grain de génie pour trois grains de folie, et ainsi personne ne venait lui poser de questions dérangeantes, lui permettant d'éviter tout contact humain inutile.

Il avait échangé quelques mails avec Isa, et ce qu'il y avait appris l'inquiétait légèrement car, dans pratiquement tous ces mails, elle faisait allusion à une certaine famille et plus particulièrement un dénommé Edward. Il fut d'autant plus inquiet quand il perçu un changement dans la façon dont elle parlait d'eux. Il ne s'y trompa pas, certes elle semblait amoureuse d'Edward, mais pourtant ce qui transparaissait le plus était le fait qu'elle sache que les Cullen n'étaient pas humains. Il espérait juste chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un de ses mails, qu'elle n'ait pas découvert ce qu'ils étaient, qu'elle soit protégée un peu plus longtemps. C'était absurde comme il souhaitait qu'elle reste pure et innocente mais ce soir-là il prit sa décision. Il ouvrirait son magasin d'antiquité à Forks, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Son pactole ayant suffisamment grossit pour qu'il puisse monter son projet, il s'attela à la tâche avec pour objectif d'obtenir son diplôme du MIT à la fin de cette année et d'aussitôt rejoindre Forks.

Il avait également échangé avec Charlie, qui lui faisait part de son inquiétude pour Bella. Il lui avait notamment parlé d'un accident de voiture, mais Isa s'en était sortie avec seulement des égratignures. Cela avait cependant fait un superbe prétexte pour qu'Harry revienne passer quelques jours à Forks et il en avait grandement profité. Ce « retour aux sources » lui avait fait du bien, loin de la métropole, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la verdure lui avait manqué, et plus que tout l'air de l'océan. Certes, Boston se situait sur la côte Ouest de l'Atlantique, mais l'air était tellement pollué que l'air marin avait complétement disparu lorsque l'on n'était pas sur la plage.

Après avoir rendu visite à Isa dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il croisa les Cullen dans le couloir. Notamment un certain Edward. Alors qu'il allait les dépasser, il murmura d'une façon tout à fait inaudible, si ces interlocuteurs avaient été humains.

« S'il lui arrive malheur et que vous êtes responsables, je vous ferrai la peau. »

Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce que cela pourrait impliquer, peut être que cette simple phrase pourrait avoir des conséquences, mais il ne prêta guère attention aux Cullen après cela.

Il s'étonna tout d'abord de l'ampleur que Charlie et Isa avaient pris dans sa vie. Au départ il n'avait été agréable avec Isa, que pour faire plaisir à Charlie, à qui, il devait tout ce qu'il était capable de faire maintenant. C'était grâce à Charlie qu'il était aussi libre. Et puis Isa, avait fini par faire son petit bout de chemin dans son cœur. Bien sûr si on lui demandait de choisir, ce serait toujours Charlie qui primerait, mais Charlie et Isa étaient maintenant _sa_ famille, et personne ne la lui retirerait.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Harry éplucha Forks le lendemain. Sous couvert d'une visite aux Black, il fureta dans toute la ville de Forks pour dénicher un bâtiment qui pourrait faire office de boutique. Pas vraiment satisfait, il se rendit finalement à La Push, pour passer voir Billy et Jacob. Le premier était tout seul chez lui, alors Harry profita que Billy lui proposait à boire, pour le faire parler de Charlie, et s'assurer ainsi que celui-ci allait bien. Hormis une affaire un peu délicate de bêtes enragées et l'accident de Bella, tout se passait plutôt bien pour Charlie.

Il avait donc continué de parler de Charlie et de Billy, laissant dériver le vieil homme sur la dernière partie de baseball qu'ils avaient regardés, lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur _du_ loup remplir ses narines. Ne pouvant retenir un sursaut il se retourna pour faire face à un gigantesque indien.

« Ah Sam, je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, s'exclama Billy.

- Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous aviez du monde, répondit-il.

- À vrai dire je ne le savais pas moi-même, plaisanta Billy. Sam je te présente Harry Swann, le fils de Charlie. Harry, voici Sam Uley, membre de la communauté Quileute. C'est probablement votre première rencontre. »

Ce n'était absolument pas leur première rencontre, loin de là. En fin de compte, ils s'étaient revus dans les bois lorsqu'Harry allait se balader, et bien entendu, ils avaient fini par mener à bien ce début de combat auquel ils s'étaient livrés. Harry l'emportant bien sûr. Même si l'autre loup était plus costaud, Harry était bien plus rapide, et grâce à sa magie, il était même insaisissable. Le loup n'avait même pas pu lui infliger une égratignure et avait fini par courber l'échine. Harry n'ayant pas non plus besoin d'un grand territoire, ils avaient fini par trouver un « terrain d'entente » et il n'avait plus jamais recroisé l'autre loup. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Désireux de garder cette petite histoire secrète, Harry s'était levé et avait tendu la main vers Sam.

« Enchanté. »

Celui-ci l'avait saisi, et Harry avait déclaré qu'il les laissait à leurs occupations, sachant qu'il devait encore se rendre au garage pour voir Jacob et Randy. Il fit donc ces adieux à Billy enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction de Port Angeles. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du garage, le premier qui l'aperçu fut étonnamment Peter.

« Hey, Harry ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Randy et Sam avaient aussitôt accouru, alors qu'on entendait Jacob, vociférer comme un forcené dans le lointain.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure :<span>** Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? :D

Donc voici un tout nouveau chapitre, où ça y est ! Enfin on va pouvoir passez au chose sérieuse maintenant ! Bon j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, et je ne sais toujours pas quand je publierait le prochain, c assez chaotique en ce moment chez moi ^^

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le retard qu'as prit CQVEN, mais le prochain chapitre est envoyé la béta, donc il ne devrait plus trop tardé...

Et j'ai même commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre de HAA, pour les quelques que ça intéresse...

Uai je sais, chiant toute ces abréviations, mais c pas vous qui tapper sur le clavier et j'ai mal aux doigts !

Enfin bref, profiter bien de ce chapitre, et au prochain !

_Le non-abus de review est dangereux pour la santé, alors pensez à celle de l'auteur ! _


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Spoiler, futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

D'ailleurs je me demande si le rating ne devrait pas passer M avec ce chapitre...

Merci à Tsuh pour la correction !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

Pour fêter le retour d'Harry, Randy avait invité tout le monde au resto, même s'il n'avouerait jamais que c'était également pour se faire pardonner auprès de Jacob de l'avoir laissé coincé sous la voiture qu'il aidait Randy et Sam à réparer, quand Harry était arrivé.

Ainsi, Jacob s'empiffrait pour se remettre du traumatisme éprouvé, tout en ricanant de voir Harry se faire assaillir par un flot de questions en provenance des trois autres hommes. Il avait même largement éclaté de rire quand les questions s'étaient tournées vers sa vie sentimentale. C'était comme demander à une baleine si elle comptait apprendre à voler. Harry n'avait simplement aucune notion sur les us et coutumes des relations amoureuses. S'en était alors suivi la conversation la plus bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Mais, dis-moi Harry, tu sais quand même ce qu'est un rapport sexuel ? avait demandé Peter, alors que Jacob recrachait sa fourchette et son contenu, et que Randy aspergeait Sam de la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre.

- Bien sûr, c'est une pénétration d'un sexe dans un autre, avait alors répondu Harry, le plus sérieusement du monde, sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres.

- Est-ce que tu en as déjà eu ? continua tranquillement Peter.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas d'enfant.

- Tu sais que les moyens de contraceptions existent justement pour que les personnes qui ne veulent pas d'enfants puissent quand même profiter du plaisir charnel, avait ricané Peter.

- Et je sais aussi qu'aucun de ces moyens n'est complétement sûr, l'avait coupé Harry d'un air beaucoup trop sérieux. Et s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance que je fasse un enfant, je n'aurais pas de rapport sexuel avec qui que ce soit, ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

Ses mots firent place à un silence de plomb, chacun devinant que derrière ces mots se cachait bien plus. La question en suspens dans l'esprit des quatre autres hommes étant surtout si Harry n'avait pas un problème génétique irrémédiable qu'il ne souhaitait pas transmettre à une possible future progéniture.

« Donc tu es définitivement perdu pour la gente féminine, déclara Peter dans sa meilleure imitation d'un soupir tragique. Alors je vais modifier ma question, as-tu déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec un homme ? »

Cette fois-si, ce fut au tour de Sam d'asperger Randy. Alors que Randy s'essuyait et que Jacob avait décidé de ne plus écouter la conversation et de bien se concentrer sur son assiette, Sam fusillait Peter du regard.

« Un problème, Sam ? s'exclama Peter tout sourire.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? répondit Sam grinçant des dents.

- C'est très simple, il a clairement besoin de quelqu'un avec un peu d'expérience pour saisir toute les subtilités d'une relation. Or, il se trouve qu'en ce moment je suis libre comme l'air et que ma libido n'a pas été assouvie depuis un moment.

- Je m'en vais, s'était exclamé Sam, quittant la table le plus rapidement possible sans même un au revoir. »

Peter s'était alors levé à son tour, en jurant, et partit en courant rejoindre Sam, laissant Jacob abasourdi. Randy soupira devant l'attitude de ses employés tout en observant Harry finir de manger tranquillement, comme si la scène qui venait de se jouer ne l'avait absolument pas concerné.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Jacob au bout de quelques minutes, brisant le silence.

- Une dispute, énonça Harry. Une situation où a lieu un vif échange de propos, une discussion violente. »

Ce qui semblait être un début de conversation s'écourta bien vite, la réponse d'Harry, tellement inattendue par sa simplicité, avait rendu momentanément les deux autres hors-service. On aurait pu croire qu'ils auraient fini par s'y habituer, mais Harry était toujours imprévisible dans ce sens.

« Sam et Peter sont-ils en couple ? demanda d'un seul coup Harry, réveillant les deux autres.

- Pas que je sache, déclara Randy.

- Je ne suis au courant de rien non plus, annonça Jacob, décidant une bonne fois pour toute de ne plus s'occuper que de son assiette, et d'oublier cette conversation qui ne ferait qu'empirer assurément.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, continua Randy, dont les ragots étaient la deuxième vocation.

- D'après une étude scientifique, une dispute entre deux personnes lorsque le sujet se trouve être les relations sexuelles montre que, dans 99% des cas, les deux sujets ont été, sont ou seront en couple. Comme je ne leur connais aucune relation passé, je voulais savoir s'il y en avait une présentement.

- Eh bien, ils n'en ont pas parlé, continua Randy, tout en cherchant confirmation en regardant Jacob. »

Ils étaient très mal à l'aise tous les deux. Auraient-ils eu cette conversation avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'Harry, ils n'auraient pas eu ce problème. Mais il avait une façon de vous regarder, les yeux remplis d'innocence, de sérieux, de ce quelque chose qui faisait que peu importe de quoi vous pouviez bien parler avec lui, à partir du moment où vous plongiez votre regard dans ses yeux, vous étiez mal à l'aise. Le fait que la conversation fût liée au sexe n'arrangeant certainement pas les choses.

Ce gamin portait une confiance aveugle à ses proches, tellement, qu'il prenait leur dire pour argent comptant. Alors forcément, ils ne voulaient pas raconter de sottises, ayant mis beaucoup de temps et d'effort pour gagner la confiance du gamin, comme l'appelait Randy.

Le gamin avait attiré son attention dès le moment où il l'avait vu poser ses yeux sur le tas de ferraille, que ses idiots de parents osaient appeler un char. L'expression de pure béatitude sur le visage d'Harry à ce moment-là l'avait simplement bouleversé. C'était la même expression qu'avait son fils alors qu'il ouvrait encore ses cadeaux sous le sapin à Noël. Il n'avait plus vu une telle expression depuis des années, depuis que son fils était parti sans jamais lui donner de nouvelle, en réalité depuis la mort de sa femme.

Alors, évidemment qu'il avait offert le char au gamin, et il lui avait même proposé un poste puisqu'il cherchait du boulot. Il avait besoin d'un mécanicien pour ses motos. La belle blague, tout le monde savait à Port Angeles que le garage de Randy n'acceptait pas les motos, pas depuis l'accident qui avait déchiré sa famille. Mais pourtant, il avait pris ce gamin sous son aile, il avait même retouché à sa vieille moto qui n'avait pas été sortie du garage depuis qu'elle y était revenue en morceau après avoir percuté ce camion. Il avait appris à Harry tout ce qu'il savait sur ces engins et il ne l'avait pas regretté.

Certes, il avait été très dur de gagner la confiance d'Harry ou du moins jusqu'à l'attaque des petites vieilles. Deux semaines après l'avoir engagé, comme chaque premier week-end du mois, le groupe des petites vieilles venaient au garage pour leur séance de commérage, au plus grand plaisir de Randy, sous couvert de réparer leurs gadgets électroniques tel qu'un mixeur ou encore une machine à coudre.

Bien entendu, celles-ci n'avaient jamais vu Harry. Aussi, dès qu'elles l'aperçurent, il fut assaillit de questions à son plus grand désarroi. Randy était donc venu le secourir et avait engagé la conversation, voulant à tout prix connaitre les derniers ragots du coin. Harry impressionné par ses capacités sociales l'avaient aussitôt « accepté » et bombardé de questions. « Pourquoi serrez-vous la main à Mme Perkins alors que vous embrassez Mlle Smith pour les saluer ? » « Est-ce une convenance liée à l'emploi du Mme et du Mlle ? » Et le flot de question que sa bouche débitait était intarissable une fois qu'il avait trouvé un sujet. Mais au moins, il avait la décence d'attendre que les concernés soient partis avant de poser de telles questions, Randy s'estimait donc heureux de sa trouvaille.

Lorsqu'Harry avait annoncé qu'il partirait, il s'était senti mélancolique voire même triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Et puis le dilemme cornélien qu'il s'était posé depuis un moment refaisait surface, devrait-il retoucher aux motos. Et bien sûr, comme si Harry l'avait entendu Jacob était arrivé. Ce gamin avait une véritable passion pour les motos, comme lui-même lorsqu'il était jeune. Et il apprenait vite. Harry l'avait donc formé, et Jacob était fin prêt pour le remplacer lorsque celui-ci avait quitté le garage.

« …dy. Randy ! Vous êtes devenus sourd ? »

Randy cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées. Il avait un peu trop tendance à se laisser emporter par ses pensées et à ne pas faire attention à son entourage, mais après tout, ennuyer ses congénères était l'apanage de la vieillesse. Alors, puisqu'il avait une excuse toute trouvée, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Tu disais ? Je n'écoutais absolument pas ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

- Ça, on avait bien remarqué, murmura Jacob.

- Je disais que si Sam et Peter n'étaient pas actuellement en couple, il faudrait les mettre ensemble, répéta Harry.

- Ah ? s'étonna Randy, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Ne sont-ils pas assez grands pour le faire tout seul s'ils en ont envie ?

- Il est dit que beaucoup de choses peuvent se mettre en travers d'une relation, déclara Harry avec ferveur. Il est donc de notre devoir de les aider en tant qu'amis. Car, même si cela se finit par une rupture, tant qu'ils n'auront pas été en couple ne serait-ce qu'un instant ils vivront avec ce regret toute leur vie, et les regrets sont le pire des poisons. »

À cet instant, Jacob et Randy partageait exactement la même pensée. « Waouh, Harry est un super orateur. » Ce soudain enthousiasme, cette flamme qui brillait dans les yeux d'Harry les rendit à nouveau complétement amorphe, alors Randy fit la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il demanda l'addition avant de sortir du restaurant Jacob sur les talons.

Dès qu'Harry trouvait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour tout type d'obstacle qui lui barrerait la route. Hors, cette fois-ci, pour la première fois il s'intéressait à des êtres humains, et ni Jacob ni Randy, ne savaient s'il saurait faire preuve de discernement dans cette entreprise absurde, car on ne pouvait pas jouer avec le cœur des gens comme on le faisait avec du papier. Alors d'un commun accord, ils changèrent complétement de sujet à peine sortis du restaurant.

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Port-Angeles hormis nous dire bonjour ? commença Randy espérant réussir à trouver un sujet qui ferait oublier l'incident Sam/Peter à Harry.

- Je cherchais à voir si je pouvais racheter une boutique ou un local, dans le but d'ouvrir un commerce plus tard, annonça Harry.

- Un commerce ? demanda Jacob, sautant sur le sujet de conversation qui semblait plaire à Harry.

- Oh, pour tout dire, ce serait un magasin d'antiquité, annonça Harry rêveur, avant de se reprendre. Enfin, pour l'instant c'est surtout un projet, je n'ai même pas encore fini mes études !

- Et donc tu cherchais un local, déclara soudain Randy. Il me semble avoir quel…

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, Randy, répéta Harry. Je compte acheter mon local, magasin, boutique ou peu importe comment on l'appellera. Je vais l'acheter, pas te l'emprunter, ni l'avoir en cadeau. Alors à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à me vendre, remballe ta proposition tout de suite. Et j'insiste sur le mot vendre. »

L'enthousiasme de Randy dégonfla quelque peu. Il comprenait le besoin d'indépendance d'Harry, mais il avait encore envie de dorloter quelqu'un. Surtout qu'Harry ne savait pas à quel point il lui avait rendu service, quand il avait restauré la moto qu'il utilisait maintenant. Rien que pour cela il lui serait redevable éternellement. Il aurait donc grandement apprécié pourvoir offrir à Harry de quoi assouvir sa passion à défaut d'autre chose, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'argent, alors à quoi bon vendre ? Et même que ferait-il d'encore plus d'argent ? Et puis son regard se posa sur Jacob. Après tout s'il ne pouvait plus dépenser sans compter pour faire plaisir à Harry, il pouvait toujours reporter toute son attention sur Jacob. Bien qu'il le fasse déjà.

Bref, même s'il ne pouvait plus aider Harry financièrement, sans craindre de se faire houspiller par le concerné, il pouvait toujours lui faciliter les choses.

« Donc, je disais, reprit Randy. Il me semble avoir quelque chose à te _vendre_. Un ancien bâtiment en centre-ville qui fût incendié, tout était bon à refaire, il fut donc rasé et rebâtit, mais l'ancien propriétaire a dû arrêter les travaux, et ce n'est plus maintenant que quatre murs et un toit. Et je n'ai réussi à trouver aucun acheteur, car tout est encore à faire. »

À l'entente de ces mots, le visage d'Harry s'était illuminé et deux jours plus tard, il était propriétaire de quatre murs et un toit. Il avait fait promettre à Jacob et Randy de ne rien dire à personne de son projet, au plus grand damne de ce dernier qui mourrait d'envie de raconter cela à ses vieilles copines du week-end. Et donc Harry repartit pour Boston quelques jours plus tard, Bella étant sortie de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure :<span> **Non, non vous ne réver pas, je suis bien vivante. Bon j'exagère un peu, mais je doit avouer qu'en ce moment mes fanfics c'est le cadet de mes soucis. La fin de l'année est toujours très chargés donc bon. Tout ce que je peux promettre c'est qu'en juin les parutions seront plus régulières!

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre, qui ne donne toujours pas plus d'information quand à la trame de l'histoire (soyons honnêtes l'action là, bah hum... Rien à signaler ^^) et donc ça laisse tout de même un peu sur sa faim.

Au fait, la référence au changement de rating, c'est, premièrement, juste parce que je suis paranoïaque et que la mention du sexe, pourrait offenser les plus jeune... mais on va dire que le T suffit pour ça. La deuxième raison ? Mais pour donner de l'espoir quant à un possible lemon dans ce chapitre et ensuite le briser en mille morceau ! Mouahah.

Oui, mon tempérament sadique fait encore des siennes, j'en dit jamais assez ou toujours trop, mais j'essaie de me soigner promis ! .. ou pas ?

Bref sur ce au prochain chapitre !

PS: Le prochain chapitre de CQEVN sera poster au plus tard la semaine prochaine, oui je sais qu j'ai déà dit qu'il était tappé depuis un moment, mais la correction s'est important aussi !

PPS : Mon Dieu les Rar ! Faillit les oubliés :s Ce qui ai déjà arrivés au chap précédent... M'enfin en même temps, je ne suis pas sensé rép au rar anonyme ici, donc j'ai une pseudo excuse :D

Lili10: Donc bien sur, désolé de pas avoir rép à la review précédente, mais bon, tant pis ^^ Et donc juste pour emmerder le monde, parce que c'est fun, j'ai décidé de faire retomber le 'suspens' après avoir laisser entendre que l'action commençait ! Mouahah ! Bon j'avoue j'avoue, la véritable action ne commencera pas tant qu'on sera pas au niveau du deuxième tome chronologiquement parlant... Donc prener votre mal en patience ! Tous les chapitres avant, sont pour 'situer' l'action on peut dire. Alors je peux juste te dire de savourer ces chapitres, parce que après cela, la fin au suspens insoutenable du 4 ce sera du 'pipi de chat'.

Bref merci pour les reviews à tous, hésitez pas à cliquez ou même recliquez sur le petit bouton en dessous, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et si j'ai (encore) oublier ne Rar, n'hésitez pas à poser une réclamation !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Spoiler, futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

Merci à Tsuh qui comme d'habitude fait du bon travail ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir passé ses examens qu'Harry revint à Forks. Ou tout du moins, il aurait voulu revenir.

Le moment qu'il redoutait tant, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Atlantide, était arrivé. Il devait y retourner.

En effet, la cité Atlantide n'était plus autonome, c'était Harry qui devait fournir la magie dont les Gardiens et les Similis avaient besoin pour fonctionner. L'énergie qui, avant, servait à cet usage provenait du noyau et était donc utilisée par le bouclier depuis la catastrophe. C'était pour cela que la source d'Atlantide, censée être inépuisable, nécessitait la présence d'Harry afin de recharger ses batteries.

Alors, Harry avait mis en ordre ses affaires, refermé la page sur sa vie à Boston, et prévenu Charlie qu'il serait injoignable pendant un moment, prétextant un voyage de fin d'étude. Et après avoir prié tous les dieux dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, en leur demandant de l'aider ou du moins de lui permettre de revoir Charlie et Isa, il retourna dans sa prison dorée.

Tout c'était passé aussi normalement que possible, jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, il déclare qu'il devait repartir. Aussitôt les Gardiens l'enfermèrent dans sa chambre, ou du moins essayèrent, car maintenant qu'ils avaient appris à Harry à se battre, ils faisaient difficilement le poids, surtout qu'Harry pouvait simplement couper leur « alimentation ».

Bien sûr, il venait de recharger la source, donc les Gardiens ne tomberaient pas en panne de sitôt. La situation dégénéra juste quand Harry décida de trouver un moyen de ne plus avoir à recharger la source, car dans ces conditions il n'aurait même plus besoin de revenir en Atlantide et donc plus de risques de ne pas pouvoir en repartir.

Dès que ces mots eurent franchi la bouche d'Harry, les Gardiens étaient partis en direction du bouclier. Celui-ci les avait alors suivi, accompagné de quelques similis pour que lui et la Magie puissent suivre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Quand enfin ils les rattrapèrent, ils n'eurent que le temps de voir le Gardien numéro 3 s'écraser contre le bouclier, ses mains passant au travers. Celles-ci étant conçues pour résister à, à peu près, n'importe quoi, la pression de l'eau ne les aplatit pas. Elles furent tout de même arrachées au corps du Gardien et remontèrent vers la surface.

Harry réagit rapidement, et d'un vif _Accio_, récupéra les mains du Gardien. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il les eu en sa possession qu'il se rendit compte du problème. Les mains du Gardien étaient recroquevillées, comme si elles avaient tenu quelque chose, hors dedans il n'y avait absolument rien. Il fut d'ailleurs impossible de tirer un seul mot des Gardiens. Ainsi Harry ne pouvait rien récupérer, comme il l'avait fait avec les mains, puisqu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Harry et la Magie, à l'aide des Similis, cherchèrent donc qu'est-ce que les Gardiens pouvaient bien leur cacher. Ils savaient juste que c'était un objet qu'on pouvait tenir dans les mains et qu'il serait probablement possible de l'utiliser pour qu'Harry n'ait plus à remettre les pieds en Atlantide, puisque c'était l'évocation de cette possibilité qui avait fait réagir les Gardiens.

Après des heures de recherches infructueuses, Harry décida de prendre le problème à revers. Il s'efforça, plutôt que de rechercher l'objet, de trouver une solution pour rendre son départ d'Atlantide permanent. Ainsi lorsqu'il aurait trouvé la solution, il saurait ce que les Gardiens avaient jeté.

Il voulait quitter Atlantide, donc il avait besoin de rendre la cité indépendante vis-à-vis de lui-même. Il fallait simplement qu'il restaure l'énergie qui avant alimentait le cœur, car c'était cette énergie qu'il avait pris pour former le bouclier. Le problème était donc de savoir où trouver cette énergie. En fait non, il savait très bien où trouver suffisamment de magie. En lui-même. Ce qui lui fallait donc trouver c'était un dispositif comme celui de Voldemort qui lui avait permis de transférer la magie des morts en lui-même.

À ce moment-là, Harry commença à se cogner la tête contre le mur en répétant sans cesse « Mais quel crétin, mais quel crétin ! ». La réaction des Similis ne se fit pas attendre, la Magie les fit retenir Harry pour qu'il arrête de se cogner la tête tout en lui demandant s'il avait enfin atteint un certain degré de folie à force d'être enfermer ici sans voir le jour. Surtout que le fait qu'il se mette soudain à rire en se laissant tomber au sol ne faisait que conforter cette idée.

En fait, c'était simplement qu'il venait de comprendre que, ce que les Gardiens avaient jeté était justement le bidule de Voldy.

Il sortit sa baguette, la posa sur sa paume et prononça ces quelques mots « Pointe la machine de Voldy » et la baguette se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Par moment elle semblait arrêter sa course, pour aussitôt repartir, mais elle ne trouva jamais une position dans laquelle s'arrêter. Harry réfléchit quelques instants de plus. Après tout, il était fort possible que, en sortant du bouclier, la machine ait été endommagée par la pression de l'eau et se soit scindée en plusieurs parties.

Il réitéra donc la même chose, mais cette fois-ci il précisa « Pointe le morceau le plus proche de la machine de Voldy ». La baguette ne fit même pas un tour complet et s'arrêta net, pointant une direction quelconque, qu'Harry n'avait aucun moyen d'identifier avec les tonnes d'eau qu'il avait au-dessus de la tête.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry repartit, quelques heures plus tard, sans un moyen définitif de ne pas à voir à revenir, mais avec aux moins une piste quant à la direction que ses recherches devraient prendre. Il n'était pas parti sans dire au revoir bien sûr ! Ce qui se révélait être en fait, un moyen d'injurier copieusement les Gardiens.

« Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous avez déclenché ? Plutôt que de l'envoyer à tout va, vous auriez mieux fait de le détruire ! Est-ce que vous avez pensé ne serait-ce qu'une minute à ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un le trouvait ? Il suffirait qu'il ait une once de sang atlante pour pouvoir activer la machine et par exemple, détruire les boucliers qui protègent la ville ! On ne sait déjà pas correctement comment elle fonctionne, et vous l'avez envoyée chez des types qui eux ne savent même pas ce qu'elle fait ! Imaginez par exemple qu'ils arrivent à réactiver la magie latente qu'il possédait. On aurait probablement droit à un deuxième Voldy dans le meilleur des cas. »

Et il continua pendant plusieurs heures, d'où le fait qu'il ait mis aussi longtemps à quitter la cité, pour repartir chez Charlie. Sincèrement, il n'était pas partie très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que, lorsqu'il ouvrit son portable, celui-ci était rempli de messages et d'appels manqués provenant de Charlie et de Renée, à qui, bien sûr, il ne se souvenait nullement avoir donné son numéro, lui annonçant que Bella était à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur<span>** : Bienvenue à tous pour un nouveau chapitre ! ça fait plaisir, hein ? Avouez-le ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience :p

Comme vous avez pus le voir, c'est un peu la cohue en ce moment sur le site. A ce sujet, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferrai, pour l'instant je publie tranquillement ce que j'ai et je continue de me dépatouiller avec l'administration de mon bahue et autre joyeuseté en tout genre, pour finir cette année scolaire et préparer la suivante, jamais de repos je vous jure !

Bref, donc je continuerai à publier, et pour bien préparer tout ça, vu que allez, dans 2 semaines je serai vraiment en vacances, je pourrais m'atteler à mon passe-temps préféré !

Vous l'aurez tous compris, je vais écrire ! Wouhou !

Bien entendu je le faisait déjà, d'ailleurs à ce propos, le prochain de chapitre de CQVEN est en correction, celui de HAA manque encore une petite scène qui devrait me prendre 5 paragraphe (Oui oui, je continue à bosser sur cette fic) et j'ai déjà écrit la moitié du prochain chapitre de cette fic-ci.

D'ailleurs, je parie que la plupart d'entre vous ne lise les notes d'auteur que pour choper ces infos là :p Mais bon en même temps, qui ça intéresse que je raconte ma vie ? Même moi ça me barbe, la pluspart du temps ^^

Enfin bref, je vous dis au prochain chapitre donc et je retourne à ma paperasse !

MimiNuri

**PS:** Je crois que j'ai oublier de parler de mon objectif du jour dans cette NdA. Sérieusement ce que je peux être tête en l'air.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Je prends commande !

Bien, maintenant que j'ai attirer votre intérêt, je m'explique. Puisque je vais bientôt ne plus savoir quoi faire de mes journées (3 mois de vacances, c'est quand même un peu long, mais j'ai pas dit trop attention !) Si jamais un de mes fervents lecteurs (ué ué, j'y crois énormément, j'ai des fans !) aurait voulu en savoir plus sur une scène spécifique qui se serait passer dans cette fic, ou dans une autres de mes fics, et que dans son plus grand malheur je n'y aurai jamais fait allusion nulle part, qu'il s'exprime ! Je pourrais dans mon immense mansuétude (J'aime les mots qui font croire qu'on est intelligent) faire un petit chapitre là dessus, allant d'un drabble à une vrai fic, en fonction de l'inspiration que ça m'apporte.

En bref, vous pouvez demander tout et n'importe quoi, à condition que ça reste dans l'univers spécifique d'une de mes fics !

Par exemple, si dans cette univers vous voulez voir un peu d'interaction avec je sais pas moi, Harry et hum... hum... Hagrid (Dur dur de trouver l'inspi pour le nom...) ça voudra forcément dire que l'action se situra en -XXX avant JC, quand l'Atlantide était encore une île en plein milieu de l'Atlantique.

Bon, je verrais bien si j'ai de retour à ce propos, en attendant savourez bien !

**PPS:** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore remarqué (et même pour ceux qui l'ont déjà remarqué en fait), le bouton des reviews s'est offert un petit lifting, n'hésitez pas à en abuser:D


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

Attention : Spoiler, futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

Merci à Tsuh pour la correction rapide !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

Bien entendu, dès qu'Harry arriva à Pheonix, il fonça à l'hôpital. Arrivé là-bas, il apprit qu'Isa avait traversé une fenêtre après une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, et que même si elle semblait très mal en point, elle était complétement hors de danger, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune séquelle. Ce fut donc soulagé qu'Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Forcément dans la chambre, il s'attendait à voir Renée, mais de là à rencontrer une partie de la famille Cullen, il fut grandement surpris. En réalité avec Isa, il n'y avait que Renée qui rangeait ses affaires, Isa patientant tranquillement pendant que l'équipe soignante vérifiait qu'elle pouvait être relâchée en toute sécurité. C'était à l'entrée de sa chambre que se trouvaient Carlisle, Edward et Alice. Il leur adressa à peine un signe de tête avant de rentrer dans la chambre et de se faire harponner par Renée.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Je suis désolée que tu aies dû écourter ton stage. Au final ce n'était pas grand-chose, plus de peur que de mal, rit elle débitant ses paroles à une vitesse folle d'un air guilleret. Je suis contente de te voir ! On n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter la dernière fois. Tu dors à la maison ce soir, bien sûr ? Surtout que tu n'as pas vu que nous en avions trouvé une nouvelle avec Phil. Il faudra que je te fasse visiter le jardin, il y a un magnifique chêne dedans ! Tu repartiras à Forks avec Bella je suppose ? Il faudra que tu la surveilles, ce serait dommage qu'elle retombe à nouveau dans les escaliers, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être maladroite, tout le portrait de sa mère !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Renée, répondit Harry penaud, avant de se réfugier près de Bella qui riait sous cape pendant que l'infirmière rangeait ses instruments. Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Comme tu vois, je viens d'être relaxée, alors tout va pour le mieux, lui sourit-elle.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose alors ? lui demanda Harry, désireux d'accélérer sa sortie des lieux, n'aimant pas les hôpitaux.

- Ne t'en fais pas tout est sous contrôle ! s'exclama Renée un grand sourire sur le visage. Par contre, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu sortes si la demoiselle veut pouvoir se changer. »

Harry quitta donc la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui pour se retrouver en compagnie des trois Cullen. Bien entendu il ne décrocha pas un mot et se contenta d'attendre la sortie des deux femmes. Enfin, ça, c'était une utopie. Comme si les Cullen allaient le laisser en paix.

À peine avait-il refermé la porte que l'enquiquineuse brune, Alice murmura une voix ressemblant fortement à celle d'Isa dans sa tête sur un ton de réprimande, avait décidé de lui sauter dessus.

« Alors comme ça tu es Harry le frère de Bella ? entama-t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

- Oui, répondit timidement Harry, il se devait de rester poli après tout, c'étaient les amis d'Isa.

- Bella nous a dit que tu n'aimais pas trop faire la conversation, surtout avec des inconnus, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien que nous fassions connaissance et même pourquoi pas devenir amis, après tout, nous sommes partis pour joindre les deux familles ! termina-t-elle sur une note joyeuse. »

Famille ? C'était le seul mot qu'il ne fallait pas dire à la légère en présence d'Harry. Surtout quand l'on s'amusait à entrevoir le futur, car depuis cette stupide prophétie, il abhorrait absolument tout ce qui touchait à la voyance. Ainsi, en l'espace de quelques secondes, le regard d'Harry s'était violement durci alors que son visage se fermait complétement. Envolé l'asociabilité, il ne restait plus qu'un vétéran d'une guerre vieille de plusieurs millénaires.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne me répèterai pas deux fois, siffla Harry entre ses dents d'un ton froid ne souffrant d'aucune répliques. Vous pouvez jouer à votre petit jeu familial autant que vous voulez, si vous voulez rester attaché à votre humanité, grand bien vous en fasse ! Mais si jamais j'apprends, que dans le processus vous avez fait souffrir Isa d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, ou même Charlie, je m'assurerai que vous regretterez le jour de votre naissance. Et si vous pensez que de toute façon je ne pourrai pas vous retrouver, je me ferai un plaisir de vous prouver le contraire.»

L'aura glaciale et meurtrière qui se dégageait d'Harry à ce moment-là couplée au sourire presque carnassier qu'il arborait eu un effet inattendu sur les trois vampires. Pour la première fois de leur « seconde » vie, ils tremblèrent de peur. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était, mais, à tous les trois, leur instinct avaient hurlé de fuir aussi loin que possible et immédiatement. Jusqu'à ce que Bella ouvre la porte de sa chambre, et mette le pied dans le couloir, où l'atmosphère était bien plus que tendu.

« Il y a un problème, s'inquiéta aussitôt Isa, alors que ses yeux alternaient entre les Cullen mortifiés et Harry qui avait repris une expression beaucoup plus sereine et même un peu honteuse en même temps que la tension se dissipait.

- Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort pour la traditionnelle discussion « Si tu la fais souffrir, je te tue. », murmura Harry penaud. Il parait qu'il faut toujours faire bonne impression la première fois, mais j'ai peut-être été un peu trop zélé ? Je ne vous ai pas trop fait peur tout de même ? rit-il mal à l'aise, avant de décider de se sauver. On se revoit à Forks, alors ? Malheureusement je suis venu avec ma moto, donc il faut que je rentre avec. À demain ! »

Harry se sauva donc de l'hôpital, laissant derrière lui Isa, Renée et trois vampires atterrés.

«Il n'est absolument pas sociable, s'en est presque ahurissant, commença Bella, un petit sourire sur le visage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, mais il ne pensait probablement pas à mal. Ne le prenez pas trop à cœur.

- Il nous a juste fait un discours comme quoi il nous chasserait jusqu'au bout du monde, si l'on te faisait du mal, lui répondit Edward une expression bienveillante sur le visage, puisque les vampires avaient largement eut le temps de reprendre leur esprit et avaient convenu de parler entre eux de cette étrange rencontre plus tard. Bien que la conversation ai été étrange.

- J'aurais même envie de dire qu'il ne pense pas comme nous autre pauvres mortels, rit-elle. Ça fait maintenant plus d'un an que je le connais et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il peut passer d'une réflexion à propos d'une maison sur pilotis à la structure atomique d'une molécule de lait en moins de cinq secondes.

- En quoi Harry est-il différent ? avait alors demandé Carlisle.

- Oh, vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna Bella. Harry est ce qu'on appelle un génie. »

Cette explication ne sembla pas réellement satisfaire Edward, qui s'apprêtait à demander plus de renseignement, lorsque Renée intervint.

« Vraiment, cet enfant est adorable ! Il m'a aidé à organiser mes comptes, c'est d'ailleurs en grande partie grâce à lui que nous avons pu dégoter cette maison avec Phil. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il appartienne à la famille ! C'est tellement dommage qu'il soit déjà parti, il aurait dû rester plus longtemps et se reposer un peu plutôt que de partir aussitôt à Forks. Dire qu'il a écourté son stage de fin d'étude juste pour venir te voir. N'oublie pas de le remercier Bella ! En plus j'ai vu dans un magazine de science qu'on parlait d'un de ses travaux qui révolutionnerait la conception qu'on a de l'énergie. J'espère que venir ici ne l'aura pas empêché de finir ses recherches. Il parait qu'il est très respecté dans le monde de la science, il serait devenu une sommité en seulement une année ! S'il ne faisait pas déjà parti de la famille, j'aurais forcé Bella à l'épouser sur le champ, plaisanta-t-elle. Vraiment, je suis contente que Charlie ai adopté Harry, il est extraordinaire, dommage qu'il est tellement peur des autres, ils auraient eu beaucoup de succès sinon. Mais au moins ce vieux bougon est entre de bonne main ! Par contre on dirait qu'Harry est devenu un peu plus pâle, il faudrait penser à le faire sortir au soleil, déjà qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup à Forks ! Pense bien à le trainer dehors Bella, dès que tu verras une éclaircie ! »

Et, pendant que tous sortaient de l'hôpital, Renée continua encore longtemps, ne tarissant pas d'éloges pour Harry, tout en saupoudrant son discours de recommandations pour lui et Bella lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés à Forks.

Ce fut donc une fois que Bella et Renée furent endormies, qu'ils discutèrent ce soir-là. Jasper, Emmett, Esmée et Rosalie les ayant rejoints. Carlisle avait appelé Jasper, étant celui qui avait eu le plus de contact avec Harry et Esmée, qui s'était occupée de son adoption, pour pouvoir discuter de son cas. Rosalie avait insisté pour venir également, voulant savoir ce qui se tramait et si l'horripilante humaine qu'ils avaient pris sous leur aile, menaçait une fois de plus sa famille. Emmett avait suivi, simplement parce qu'il n'allait pas rester seul et qu'il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour calmer Rosalie.

« Edward calme-toi, commença Carlisle.

- Et comment veux-tu que je sois calme, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est, il pourrait très bien mettre Bella en danger et Charlie aussi, s'insurgea-t-il alors 'il sentait déjà Jasper l'apaiser.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, s'énerva alors Rosalie.

- Il semblerait que le jeune Harry Swann cache bien plus que ce que nous pensions au premier abord, déclara Carlisle après quelques minutes.

- Comment ça, s'impatienta Rosalie. C'est juste un humain !

- Et qu'est ce qui te rend si sur de cela, se moqua Edward d'un ton amer. Ce n'est pas en harcelant Carlisle pour des réponses que tu vas les obtenir.

- … Bien, finit par admettre Rosalie avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le divan à côté d'Emmett et de concéder à Edward, sans toutefois l'admettre à voix haute, qu'il avait raison. »

La tension dans la pièce était presque palpable, seul Jasper empêchait tout le monde de se sauter à la gorge. Carlisle, Alice et Edward, bien qu'ils essayent de ne rien montrer, étaient encore secoués par leur petite altercation avec Harry. Ils avaient une impression extrêmement désagréable mais n'arrivaient pas à l'identifier, alors ils ressentaient une sorte de trouble. Ce qui dérangeait également Esmée et Jasper, qui s'inquiétaient pour leurs compagnons. Quant à Rosalie, elle n'aimait tout simplement pas être laissée en dehors de ce qui se passait, et n'appréciait pas que Carlisle n'ai toujours pas dis un mot. Seulement tous attendait qu'il prenne la parole, peu importait leur état d'âme, c'était toujours la parole de Carlisle qui primait. Il finit par prendre la parole quand enfin la tension présente dans la pièce commença à se résorber.

« Cette, disons, réunion d'urgence a pour sujet Harry Swann, commença-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre. Avec Alice et Edward, nous l'avons rencontré devant la chambre d'hôpital de Bella, et si je vous ai appelés, c'est pour que nous puissions déterminer s'il est une menace pour notre famille ou du moins dans quelle mesure.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'insurgea aussitôt Rosalie, avant de se faire réprimander par Edward.

- Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire ensuite, grogna-t-il, le regard virant au noir.

- Calmez-vous, soupira Carlisle. Nous sommes ici pour parler du problème, pas pour nous disputer. Et même, nous ne savons actuellement pas s'il y a un problème, alors s'il te plait Rosalie, laisse-moi finir. Hormis le fait qu'Edward ne puisse lire ses pensées, il n'y avait rien d'étrange sur cet enfant, jusqu'à présent. J'avais pensé, que c'était génétique et que la raison était la même que Bella, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'Harry avait été adopté. Mais ce qui m'a... nous as vraiment alerté, c'est que, plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque nous avons parlé avec lui, il nous a menacé de nous chasser si nous faisions du mal à Bella.

- Cela me semble normal, il est probablement inquiet pour elle, intervint Esmée.

- Effectivement, continua Carlisle se préparant mentalement à lâcher une bombe. Ce qui nous pose problème, c'est qu'il a fait réagir nos instincts vampiriques. Lorsqu'il a proféré ses menaces, nous étions tous tétanisés de peur. Le besoin de fuir était presque aussi impérieux que le besoin de sang après des semaines de jeun. »

Il s'attendait à voir beaucoup de choses à ce moment-là, mais certainement pas un silence total. La pièce était bien trop silencieuse. Alice et Edward attendaient simplement qu'il continue de parler, alors que les quatre autres étaient simplement trop abasourdis pour faire une réflexion, car Carlisle ne plaisantait jamais sur des sujets comme cela.

« En tant que vampire, s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je me suis toujours fié, c'est notre instinct, il ne s'est jusqu'à présent, à ma connaissance, jamais trompé, reprit-il, désireux d'avancer et d'apporter des réponses à cette situation.

- Je sais que je suis sensé être le plus stupide de la bande, s'exclama soudain Emmett. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas où cela nous mène. Je veux dire, il vous a fait peur et après ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

- Le problème, enchaina Edward. C'est que nos instincts ne réagissent que lorsqu'il s'agit d'un phénomène naturel. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que, apparemment, il est dans notre nature d'avoir peur de lui.

- C'est stupide, renchérit Rosalie. Ce n'est qu'un humain !

- Mais comme le disait Edward tout à l'heure, lui répondit Carlisle. Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

Personne ne répondit à cette question. Tous, lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré pour la première fois Harry, même si c'était à des moments différents, avaient eu une impression étrange en le regardant, mais n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il se passait exactement.

« C'est pourquoi je vous ais tous demandé de venir, reprit Carlisle. Notre objectif ce soir est de réunir toutes les informations que chacun possèdent sur Harry et de les mettre en commun, afin d'agir en conséquence si nécessaire. »

Edward tressaillit à ce moment-là. Car la solution de Carlisle impliquait plus de quitter Forks qu'un assassinat. Il devrait donc quitter Bella. Et même s'il gardait contact avec elle, fuir Harry impliquerait fuir Bella également de par leur lien de parenté. C'est pourquoi à cet instant, Edward décida qu'Harry ne pouvait, n'avait même pas le droit d'être une menace pour sa famille. Ce fut donc le premier à parler.

« S'il n'est pas humain, Bella n'est pas au courant. Elle parle toujours de lui comme étant quelqu'un de très spécial, mais c'était plutôt dans le sens de la folie. Il a une intelligence hors norme et viens d'être diplômé du MIT, bien qu'il n'y ait passé qu'une année. Il aurait également révolutionné la communauté scientifique en mettant au point une machine entrainant un mouvement perpétuel dont pourtant on avait démontré l'impossibilité. Cette invention lui aurait permis de déjà gagner plusieurs millions, et il serait même nominé pour le prix Nobel de physique de cette année. Par contre, aucun magazine n'a été capable de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule photo, il n'existe aucune interview et la seule chose que les médias ont réussi à récupérer est qu'il est totalement asocial. Même ses plus proches collaborateurs l'ont tout juste aperçu. En bref, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu ses travaux, il est juste un mythe. Pour une raison x ou y, j'arrive à percevoir des pensées complètes ou des brides de pensées, mais chaque fois celles-ci sonnent faux. Et à part son asociabilité évidente, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. »

Et chacun ensuite à leur tour, ils énoncèrent le peu d'information qu'ils avaient à propos d'Harry. Ce fut Alice qui continua.

« Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal, hormis que lorsque je me concentre sur lui je ne peux rien voir. Si je cherche à regarder la journée de Bella par exemple, et qu'elle doit interagir avec lui, je le verrai. Mais dès que j'essaie de concentrer mes visions sur lui, plus rien. C'est comme si je zappais sur une chaine complétement noir.

- Il n'a pas ri à mes blagues, enchaina Emmett, sous le regard noir de Rosalie. Bah quoi, tout le monde rit à mes blagues ! Et c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai remarqué d'étrange chez lui. »

Il laissa donc la parole à Rosalie qui affichait un air mi renfrogné mi résigné par le comportement de son mari, avant que son visage ne se transforme en une moue horrifiée.

« Il sait que nous ne sommes pas humain, murmura-t-elle complétement choquée.

- C'est une éventualité, lui répondit Carlisle. Mais nous n'en sommes pas certains, il peut juste avoir des doutes. C'est pour cela que…

- Non, non, non, coupa-t-elle avant d'accentuer sa phrase. Il _sait _! La première fois que tu l'as rencontré Carlisle, c'était dans le couloir de l'hôpital de Forks, alors que Bella s'était fait renverser. Déjà là, il nous avait interpellés pour nous avertir de ne pas blesser Bella. Nous avions considéré qu'il se parlait à lui-même mais en y repensant, parler aussi bas demande des efforts au niveau de la gorge pour un humain, il aurait parlé un peu plus fort s'il se parlait vraiment à lui-même. Et vu l'intonation de sa phrase ça n'avait même pas de sens, il s'adressait forcément à nous. Hors, si nous avions été humains, nous n'aurions pas entendu. Mais c'est surtout que, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, avec Jasper, c'était à la cantine du lycée, alors qu'il était à notre table. Il n'a pas levé la tête, et nous sommes arrivés silencieusement alors qu'autour c'était le capharnaüm habituel et pourtant avant même que je n'ai ouvert la bouche, il m'avait déjà parlé. Il ne nous avait ni vu, ni entendu et pourtant il savait déjà que nous étions là ! Il n'a relevé la tête que lorsqu'Edward s'est approché. Et lorsqu'Emmett a voulu sortir une mauvaise blague sur les vampires, Alice et Edward l'ont tout de suite arrêté à cause d'une vision d'Alice. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il aurait révélé notre secret en plein milieu du déjeuner !

- C'est à peu près cela, confirma Alice. Je n'ai pas eu de visions de ce dont ils auraient parlé, mais par contre j'ai bien vu le plateau d'Harry projeté contre la tête d'Emmett, se fendant ainsi en deux, devant tous les élèves. Mais je n'ai rien vu qui laissait croire qu'il savait que c'était ce qui se passerait. Bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris par la situation, mais de la même façon cela ne nous a pas interpellé car il montre rarement une autre émotion qu'un désintérêt profond. »

Un petit silence s'installa, le temps que toute la famille comprenne et assimile ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Et lorsqu'ils furent tous plus ou moins remis, Esmée continua le tour qu'ils avaient entrepris.

« Il n'existe pas, s'aperçu-t-elle, son visage changeant comme l'avait fait celui de Rosalie alors que les rouages s'activaient dans son esprit. Harry a été adopté par Charlie, mais je suis celle qui a remplis les papiers, puisqu'il était venu nous demander de l'aide. Hors, jusqu'à ce que les policiers tombent sur lui dans la forêt, c'est comme si cet enfant n'avait jamais existé. Il n'est fait mention nulle part d'un dénommé Harry James Potter, que ce soit ici, où dans n'importe quelle autre pays. »

Arrivé à ce stade de la conversation, personne ne réagit, ayant tous déjà eu trop de surprises pour un certain temps. Ils se tournèrent donc dans un même ensemble vers Jasper qui n'avait pas encore parlé et qui pourtant était celui qui l'avait le plus fréquenté. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées, l'agitation alentour n'ayant pas réussi à percer sa contemplation.

« Jasper, l'interpella Carlisle. Que peux-tu nous dire sur Harry ?

- Eh bien, soupira-t-il, sortant de sa transe. Ce n'est pas un vampire, mais il n'est pas complétement humain non plus. À dire vrai je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est. Je suis incapable de sentir son odeur, c'est comme s'il n'en avait pas. Seulement même l'odeur de ses vêtements n'existe pas, c'est donc qu'il la camoufle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous nous sommes, disons, fréquentés. Comme Bella l'a dit, c'est réellement un génie. Je ne serais pas surpris s'il était capable de débattre avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous sur votre sujet de prédilection. Et dans ces conditions, je miserais sur lui. C'est une véritable encyclopédie sur patte. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se tromper. Du moins sur tous ce qui se situe avant le XXème siècle. C'est un véritable puits de science, mais pour tout ce qui concerne la période après 1900, il ne connaissait absolument rien.

- Connaissait ? releva Edward.

- Je lui ai appris à se servir d'Internet, expliqua Jasper. Nous avions comme un accord tacite, il m'aidait à supporter le cours d'histoire et en échange je l'aidais à rattraper son retard. L'un comme l'autre nous savions que l'autre n'était pas humain, mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé. C'est pour cela qu'il inter-changeait souvent mon assiette avec la sienne et laissait ses papiers d'emballages sur mon plateau par exemple. On peut dire que nous partagions quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amitié, puisque après quelques heures passées avec lui, je n'avais strictement plus rien à lui apprendre malgré mes siècles d'expériences. Il en sait probablement même plus que toi Carlisle. Comme je l'ai dit, les seuls savoirs qui lui manquaient date du siècle dernier. Mais encore là, ce n'était pas assez précis. Si l'on regarde ses connaissances des dates, lorsqu'il est arrivé, c'est comme s'il n'était pas sorti de son trou depuis un siècle, il n'avait même jamais entendu parler des deux Guerres Mondiales. Par contre, bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler non plus, d'ordinateur et d'internet, après cinq minutes devant l'écran, il savait déjà se débrouiller tout seul. La première chose qu'il a d'ailleurs fait, était de lire le dictionnaire. Toutes les expressions que nous utilisons actuellement lui étaient totalement inconnues. Pour faire court, c'est comme s'il avait été enfermé ailleurs pendant une centaine d'année, ou alors comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Et s'il est autant associable, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter la compagnie d'autrui, mais bien parce qu'il ne veut pas. Ce type a suffisamment de charisme pour se présenter la veille d'une élection et encore réussir à se faire élire. On pourrait parler de surhomme, il sait tout faire, hormis la conversation. Et encore, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne s'en donne pas la peine. »

Jasper laissa donc le temps à sa famille de digérer toutes ces informations. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec Harry, et s'était bien garder de s'épancher sur le sujet en présence d'Edward. En fait il partageait bien plus qu'une amitié, de son point de vue. Il partageait même plus de chose avec Harry qu'avec sa famille car ils étaient tous les deux des vétérans. Et ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre. Jasper était même persuadé qu'il serait aussi distant qu'Harry s'il n'avait pas été empathe, et ainsi ne pouvait rester de marbre quand il ressentait toutes ces émotions alentour. Bien entendu il tenait plus à sa famille qu'à Harry, mais celui-ci était un peu comme un frère d'arme, et cela le chagrinait tout de même de devoir faire un compte-rendu sur ce qu'il savait de lui et de l'envisager comme une menace.

« Il n'éprouve que peu d'intérêt, pour ne pas dire aucun, pour ce qui l'entoure, à moins que cela ne concerne sa famille ou ses proches, finit-il par ajouter. Tant que nous ne sommes pas une menace pour ces personnes, il ne nous fera rien. »

Un grand silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle décide résumer la situation.

« Nous avons donc un jeune homme, qui selon toute vraisemblance, n'est pas seulement humain, qui sais que nous même ne le sommes pas, qui pour une raison qui nous échappe, n'as pas eu accès aux connaissances datant de moins d'une centaine d'année, nous menace de représailles en cas d'atteinte à la sécurité de Bella et pourrait être capable de les mettre à exécutions. »

Et c'est dans un grand silence qu'Emmett posa la question la plus sensée de la soirée.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note de l'auteur<em>**_ :_ Bijou bijour ! Chose promise chose dû ! Et voilà un loooooooong chapitre !

D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit de ses pavés que si quelqu'un à une mise en page à me proposer pour les dialogues qu'il ne se gêne pas de me le faire savoir ^^

Sinon, je vais me plaindre un coup aussi !

Je suis pas contente, j'ai pas eu assez de review sur le dernier chapitre ! J'ai eu que 3 review (si je ne compte pas les 3 suivantes que j'ai eu en faisant de la pub sur une autre de mes fics!) alors que y a eu plein de gens qui sont venu le voir ! En plus j'ai proposé une pseudo idée dans les notes, et j'ai eu 0 retour dessus. Donc je me suis dit, est ce que le chapitre était nul ? je sais qu'il était court mais bon quand même... Alors après je me suis dit, peut être que c'est à cause de la psychose qui s'empare de Ffnet !

Je veux dire, quand même j'ai 2 fois plus de personnes qui m'ont mis en alert que de review ! J'ai même plus de favorit que de review ^^'

Bref, je viens aujourd'hui avec des menaces Mouahah ! Je vais faire de la rétention de chapitre ! Vous méprenez pas, je publierai tout le temps et je compte bien la finir cette fic, mais si je vois que j'ai 1k de vue ce jour-là et que j'ai que j'ai que 2 review, il est fort possible, qu'en fonction de mon humeur je décide d'envoyer le chapitre en avant première au revieweur, et que j'attende plusieurs jours pour publier le chapitre !

Vous voilà prévenu ! Pasque c'était d'autant plus déprimant que non seulement j'ai pas eu bcp de review, mais par contre, j'ai eu plein d'ajout en favori ou en alert, alors reviewer un peu pour soulager mon petit coeur d'auteur meurtri !

Bien que je l'admette, reviewer ou non ne changera probablement pas mes dates de publications, car malgré tout, j'ai pas envie de décevoir les lecteurs assidu :p

Bref je fait mes rar ! Et celle que j'ai en retard ^^

**Anonymous :** Héhé, merci pour tous ces compliments ! Et je suis d'accord, on voit pas assez de Jacob/Harry ! Encore moins en français ^^ et regarde, j'ai fait un chapitre vachement plus long ! Doubler en taille ! satisfait ? ^^

**Guest :** Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Et merci pour les compliments ^^ Et oui les secret c'est normal, mais à partir de ce chapitre les langues vont commencé à ce délier maintenant :p Quant à la demande, j'ai commencé un Harry-Draco, mais le rythme des publications est très aléatoire, car j'écrit quand j'ai fini les chapitres suivant de CQEVN et de cet fic, forcément ça n'avance pas vite ^^ Bien que le prochain chapitre soit en cours de correction !

En tout cas, appréciez tous le chapitre ^^

À la prochaine fois, et pas de bêtise !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Blabla … moi pas être ni JKR ni SM … Blabla

**Attention : **Spoiler, futur slash ! Pairing déjà décidé, Mouahah ! Et pas de changement possible, considérez-vous prévenu !

Merci à Tsuh pour la correction rapide ! (... Contrairement à l'écriture *tousse*)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

Harry fut étonné de combien conduire sa moto lui avait manqué. Le voyage de Phoenix à Forks fut long, très long, mais pourtant le temps passa extrêmement vite. La moto était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du balai. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi libre de ses mouvements qu'avec un balai. Cependant toute la mécanique qui se cachait derrière ajoutait au charme de l'engin. Peu de personnes se souciaient de savoir comment un balai était fabriqué. Après tout, c'était juste un bout de bois avec quelques enchantements, même si le dénommé Olivier Dubois aurait crié au blasphème en l'entendant, à l'époque. Alors que, pas une seule pièce de sa moto n'avait échappé à son regard critique, et à celui de Randy bien évidemment. En bref, même si son balai lui manquait il appréciait grandement cette petite course à travers les États-Unis.

C'est donc dans un état serein qu'il arriva chez Charlie ce soir-là, bien entendu Bella étant déjà rentrée. Il fut accueilli comme d'habitude à bras ouvert, se faisant rabrouer par Bella qui insistait pour qu'il se pose à table et qu'il attende que les plats soient servis puisqu'elle avait déjà fait à manger et qu'après avoir traversé le pays en moto, il était fatigué. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin installés devant un plat de lasagnes, Harry fut pris d'une sensation bizarre. Il avait juste l'impression d'être enfin rentré. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit vraiment compte que ce n'était plus juste une pensée en l'air et qu'il était réellement foutu. Ici, il était chez lui, il n'était plus question qu'il laisse les Gardiens l'emprisonner ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Il ne pourrait se résoudre à laisser Charlie et Isa sans nouvelles.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais l'année prochaine ? demanda soudain Charlie interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Puisque tu en parles, j'ai récupéré un petit local au centre-ville de Port-Angeles, commença Harry un sourire rêveur plaqué sur le visage. Je pense en faire un magasin d'antiquités, et d'ailleurs, il faudra sans doute que je reparte sillonner le monde pour trouver des objets. »

Charlie fut complètement pris au dépourvu, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, simplement parce qu'au vue de l'air qui planait sur le visage d'Harry, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dissuader d'une telle entreprise, qui paraissait peu sécuritaire en terme d'avenir. De plus, si Harry projetait de faire cela, c'était qu'il avait sans doute les moyens. Jamais il ne serait venu demander de l'aide à Charlie. Alors il opta pour la question la plus neutre qu'il pouvait poser à chaud.

« Et tu repars quand ? demanda-t-il donc une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Oh pas avant un moment ! le rassura Harry sur un ton amusé. Au moins jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Bella, je n'ai pas encore fini de remettre les lieux en état. La chasse aux reliques d'un autre siècle attendra. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du repas, et Isa avec ses plâtres a déjà eu bien du mal à chauffer ces lasagnes je suis sûr !

- Hé ! Je sais que j'ai deux pieds gauches mais tu pourrais m'apporter un peu plus de soutien là ! bouda Isa.

- C'est vrai, je pourrais, mais c'est trop tentant de te taquiner, rit-il. Allez, pour me faire pardonner dis moi ce que tu voudrais pour ton anniversaire.

- Euh…, commença-t-elle prise au dépourvu. Rien ?

- Mais c'est une superbe idée ça ! Maintenant je n'ai plus à chercher ! s'exclama-t-il un brin moqueur. J'ai compris, je me débrouille, ce sera une surprise et tant pis si ça ne te plaît pas ! »

Il ne se passa donc rien de notable pendant un moment, hormis le jour où ils allèrent retirer le plâtre sur le bras d'Isa. Bien entendu ce fut le docteur Cullen qui s'en chargea. Et celui-ci remarqua qu'Harry ne manqua pas d'observer la petite cicatrice sur la main d'Isa, avant de froncer les sourcils et de murmurer pour Carlisle : « Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. »

Et donc, le temps passa tranquillement pour les Swan jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Isa. Harry partageant son temps entre l'aménagement de sa boutique, qui lui prit cinq minutes grâce à la magie bien entendu. Mais il dut revoir ce changement fulgurant, lorsque Randy décida de mettre le garage en vacances et que toute l'équipe se retrouva dans le local pour l'aider à l'aménager. Il avait donc vidé les meubles dans un garde-meubles à la sortie de la ville et retiré tous les papiers peints, mais laissa le carrelage et le lino dans l'arrière boutique. Il fut donc félicité par Randy pour avoir déjà fini le sol et d'avoir rafraîchi les murs. La joyeuse bande s'étaient alors occupées de mettre le papier peint et replacer les meubles comme ils étaient avant le rangement express d'Harry.

Celui-ci en avait d'ailleurs profité pour tirer les vers du nez à Sam et Peter.

Il s'était avéré que Randy s'était trompé et qu'en réalité ses deux employés étaient bel et bien dans une relation romantique depuis un bon moment. Mais, suite à une énième dispute ou Sam reprochait à Peter de trop flirter avec d'autre personnes et que Peter lui reprochait un manque de confiance il en avait alors résulté une « pause » dans leur relation, et les sous-entendu de Peter avaient fini par avoir raison de la patience de Sam.

Heureusement, Peter avait fini par s'excuser et tout était rentré dans l'ordre après la traditionnelle partie de jambe en l'air pour fêter la réconciliation. Peter avait même révélé son plus grand secret à Harry, que s'il prenait autant de plaisir à faire croire qu'un autre partie pourrait l'intéresser, c'était uniquement dans l'optique de rendre jaloux Sam. Qui se lâchait bien plus dès lors.

D'ailleurs puisque toute l'équipe du garage était donc au courant de leur relation, on les retrouvait souvent dans des positions fort peu catholiques. Le "on" en question étant d'ailleurs toujours Jacob. Le pauvre avait finit par apprendre à fermer les yeux avant d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte, pour ne pas avoir d'images complètement choquantes brûlant sa rétine.

Peter se faisait alors un plaisir de le taquiner et de remettre en cause sa sexualité, puisqu'après tout il semblait qu'il était très intéressé par les ébats des deux comparses.

En bref, un doux climat s'était installé sur le garage de Port-Angeles. Ce qui ne fut pas du tout le cas chez les Cullen.

Cela commença par Harry convainquant Isa de l'emmener à la petite fête organisé par les Cullen pour son anniversaire. Bien entendu, Isa n'était absolument pas au courant jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au lycée. Mais Harry avait déjà pris les devants. Le chantage était devenu l'un de ses points fort quand il s'agissait de convaincre Isa de passer moins de temps avec son vampire. Il lui avait donc fait promettre de passer l'après-midi avec lui lorsque ses cours seraient finis en échange de quoi il ne lui offrirait pas de cadeau. Bien entendu celui-ci était déjà en sa possession depuis belle lurette et elle le recevrai qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Ainsi, il fut convenu qu'Harry se joindrait à la petite fête. Alice y tenait bien trop pour l'annuler au grand damne d'Isa, et il était hors de question de froisser Harry, après l'épisode à Phoenix. C'est donc comme cela qu'Harry fit la connaissance d'Esmée.

Dans un premier temps, il avait fallu sortir du lycée, ce qui se révéla être une tâche bien plus ardue que prévu. Car malheureusement une fois que le proviseur eut aperçu Harry attendant Isa sur sa moto, il ne voulut plus le lâcher. Avec les résultats que le garçon avait eu, nombre d'instituts s'étaient battus pour l'avoir, et cela avait considérablement augmenté les finances du lycée notamment. Alors évidemment, le proviseur adorait le petit Harry Swan. Ce fut donc Edward qui dû aller le sauver en assurant qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous urgent et que c'était pour cela même qu'Harry les avaient attendu à la sortie plutôt que chez le chef Swan.

Pour le remercier de ce sauvetage impromptu donc, Harry consentit à laisser Edward monter avec Isa dans sa guimbarde et à les suivre tranquillement jusque chez les Cullen, sans que cela n'ai aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il pourrait mieux les observer s'ils se pensaient tous seuls.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois plutôt détendu, prêts à affronter la pire soirée de leur vie. Mais ça personne ne le savait, pas même Alice, dont les pouvoir semblaient fonctionner aux ralentis à proximité d'Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure<strong> : Coucou !

Comme personne n'avait remarqué, j'avoue m'être un peu absenté. Je vais pas rentré dans les détails, m'ai arrivé tellement de truc bidons que ça prendrait trop de temps !

Bref, donc je suis de retour, et j'espère que vous avait apprécié ce chapitre ^^ Pour tout dire il devait être plus long, je voulais finir l'épisode de l'anniversaire de Bella, mais je me suis dit que je vous avez déjà assez fait attendre ^^

Donc je vais m'empresser d'allez répondre au review, même si j'aurais pas fini aujourd'hui ! C'est fou, quand on est là au jour le jour, on a jamais assez de review, mais après une absence, quand il s'agit de répondre... la pensée fugace que peut être les review c pas si bien que ça me trotte dans la tête... Heureusement qu'elle n'est que fugace ^^

Donc dans un premier temps, je vais répondre au review de cette fic, qui sont enregistré, ensuite je passerai au autres, donc si vous avez pas de réponses tout de suite, c normal ! et pour les non enregistré, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre !

Sachant, qu'avant je posterai un chapitre de CQVEN et que je pourrait pas bosser dessus avant au moins 2 semaines. donc ce sera pas pour tout de suite ^^

Bon, j'arrête de blablater, et je go répondre aux reviews !

A la prochaine !

Grosse bizz

MimiNuri

PS : Pk j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore oublier un truc ?


End file.
